Werewolf's Bride
by Calypphire
Summary: Under the werewolf law, Remus must have a mate. Understandably, the young mate isn't too happy about it. Please read and review. Complete
1. The Werewolf Law

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter One

The Werewolf Law

Remus well and truly hoped that this would never come. But, the one thing that cannot be changed it fate. Ever since Remus had known, he knew that there was no escaping it and the most unfortunate out of this is an innocent young girl who hadn't even had any say in this at all. It was back when Remus was fifteen years old and it was during the war.

Whenever a werewolf has neared the full age of maturity, he needs to select a woman whom he knew would bear his future mate. Remus knew straight away, from his wolfish instincts who the carrier was going to be and because he was a werewolf he had to tell her this. It was luck that Remus was friends with a woman and she knew, disturbingly, enough about werewolf matings and how they select their mates.

Once a werewolf has selected the bearer of his mate, it becomes magically documented and Remus knew that the wizarding world do this to keep an eye on werewolf populations. Once the mate is born, her name is placed next to the male's name and when she is of legal age, she will marry, whether she wants to or not.

Remus felt extremely guilty that he went and did this, but when it comes to being a werewolf, it's not easy to not select a bearer, as it is pretty much a law, or rule, in the werewolf society and while there are those who can skim away from it, there are others who just could not. Ever since the seventeen hundreds werewolf men required mates in order to breed and to survive and it was in the year of 1717 were is was made an official law for werewolf men to have to have a mate bearer, so that when the girl is born, she will automatically become betrothed and when she is of legal age, which is fourteen, she will become the wife to the werewolf and bearer of his children.

Unfortunately, it was a law that hadn't been demolished and it was a law not even the Minister of Magic, of any country, can scratch off the list. Any werewolf male not following the law, he can be punished severely, even find himself dead if not careful, this includes everyone, from the werewolf leaders of the packs to the lone werewolf whom don't really belong to any pack at all.

Mainly because Remus didn't wish to have his life cut off short, he selected and old friend he knew outside of Hogwarts, knowing that she was the one to bear his mate. Sure enough, five years later, Ashley was married and had bore a daughter, Stacy, which was short for Anastasia. However, Ashley had to Australia, where Ashley's husband had come from, and which was where Stacy had pretty much grown up.

But when the letter came telling him that Stacy was now legal to be wedded, Remus felt that pang of guilt hitting in him. He had kept in contact with Ashley, but he hadn't officially met Stacy, he wondered just how the poor girl was taking this now that she was to be reading her letter and having her mother explain to her that she was to be the mate of a werewolf.

One thing is for certain, the mate of a werewolf is the safest person, for when the full moon has arisen and he had transformed into the fearful beast, he knows who his mate is and he will not attack her in anyway. Yet, even so, the fact that this girl was fourteen, fifteen come August, it made Remus feel like a paedophile and he did not want to do what he had to do to Stacy to ensure that she was his mate.

Two days after receiving the letter, Remus heard a knock upon his door and he opened it to find Ashley standing before him.

"Ashley," he said, unsurprised by her arrival.

Ashley gave a slight smile. "Hello Remus," she said in return.

"You look well," said Remus.

"Thank you," said Ashley, "So do you."

Standing beside Ashley was a girl who was almost the splitting image of Ashley when she was younger. She had straight blonde hair down to her waist, slight ski-jump nose, smooth facial features, but then, she was a teenager. She was wearing this unsure look and her eyes were lowered; Remus knew why she would be like this.

"Hello Anastasia," said Remus, "Or do you prefer to be called Stacy?"

"I prefer Stacy," Stacy quietly replied, her gaze had moved up for a few milliseconds before lowering them again.

"Why don't you come on in," Remus offered.

Ashley and Stacy accepted and they were led to the living room, which was a nice area. Large couch with matching lounge chairs, a richly vanished mahogany coffee table and a few other items of furniture from standing lamps to an ornament cabinet.

"How has everything been going?" Remus asked.

"Everything is well," said Ashley, turning to address Remus, while Stacy simply sat down on the middle of the couch.

Remus gave a small nod. Ashley sat down next to her daughter; Remus moved his way over to the lounge chair that was closest to the couch. His eyes landed on Stacy, whose gaze was still lowered.

"Stacy, I know this may be the typical question for me to ask," he began to say, "How are you taking this right now?"

It was a second before Stacy answered. "I just found out that I am to be the mate to someone whom I don't even know. I had to break up with my boyfriend without any explanations as to why, except that I just can't see him anymore and I don't even know how I'm supposed to explain this to my friends.

"How do you think I am taking this? This law is stupid and I don't want to have any part in it!"

She was looking directly at Remus, the tears rolling down her cheeks, the obvious was written clearly on her face.

"I know," Remus said in a tone that hinted guilt through out it. "Unfortunately, once chosen, there isn't really much say in it."

"Then why did you choose my mother to be the bearer of me? Why couldn't you have picked some other woman to be the bearer of your mate? Why did I have to be the one?" Stacy couldn't help but demand, she sniffed and tried to control some of her on coming tears and get her breathing to be a fluent as possible.

Remus knew Stacy would be asking these questions, he knew, it was like a lot of females when they find that they have been betrothed to a werewolf. At least Stacy was getting the chance to question Remus, he was allowing her to try and understand, also to see that she was very lucky that she was with a decent werewolf, rather than the ones who will simply take their mates and do anything and everything with them and not worry about how they even felt or thought of what they were being made to do. Some will even make their mates into werewolves too; make it so they can never escape.

"I chose your mother because I knew that she would have you. For some reason, werewolf males know who their mate bearer will be, they just do. I can't explain exactly how it happens, or even why, many put it down to instincts.

"I am sorry that you had to suffer the most out of this, learning that you were all ready with someone and I can't imagine how hard it may be to try and explain to your friends, if and when you decide to tell them. I am not going to stop you from telling who you see as friend, I do ask that you do be careful when you do."

"I don't even know how to tell them," Stacy said, shaking her head a little. Ashley had her arm around Stacy, doing her best to comfort her. "Did dad know about this?"

Remus knew that Ashley's husband and Stacy's father had died when he was hit by a car six years ago.

"No, he didn't," said Ashley answered, "If he was still alive now, he'd try and kill Remus."

Remus had known this, as Ashley had explained to him what Stacy's father was like, extremely protective and didn't want his daughter being with any boys until she was eighteen year of age. It would have been interesting if Ashley's husband was still around indeed.

"What exactly happens now that I am to be with you?" Stacy asked.

Remus didn't want to answer, but he knew that he must.

"There isn't to be any wedding," he told her, "But there is an exchanging of rings and signing a binding certificate that will seal the man and wife part. But that's the easy side of it."

Stacy didn't need to be told what else was to happen. She didn't say anything; instead she moved her eyes away and lowered them once more. Ashley looked at Remus; they both knew this was to happen.

"Maybe I should leave," said Remus, feeling the need to give Stacy space.

Remus stood up and left the room.

"I can't believe you did this to me," said Stacy to her mother.

"Stacy, sweetie," Ashley tried to say, "I know you are probably not in the mood for forgiving anybody right now. But there is something you must know about Remus and that is the fact that I trust him."

"But you knew what was going to happen, why couldn't you have stopped it?" Stacy wept, "It's thanks to you that I had to break up with Blake! You let me be in Blake's girlfriend only to tell me that I am to be married and I couldn't even tell Blake why I had to not be with him. It's not fair mum, why did you do this? Why couldn't you have told him no straight off?"

"I'm sorry that I did this, I am, but you must understand, Remus is a werewolf and he needed my help. Remus and I have been friends since we were children; we just went to different wizarding schools, managing to meet whenever we could. I couldn't let him suffer for not committing to the werewolf law.

"I wish that there wasn't such a law, but unfortunately it's still around and I know this is the most daunting thing to be had upon you. I am sorry, sweetie for putting you through this. I just hope you can forgive me and also Remus."

Stacy continued to sob.

Remus sat in the dining room, his mind swimming with many thoughts, he was ever so guilty. Stacy didn't ask for this to happen, it was chosen for her, way before she was even born. If only there was no such law, then Remus wouldn't have had to make Stacy his mate, he would be safe to life his life as a single man and have the right woman come to him, not a young teenaged girl who didn't deserve this.

He knew Stacy wouldn't want to have him place her on a bed and take away her virginity, he wasn't going to rape her, and he wasn't the type to stoop down that low. He knew she was a virgin; it is something that males can somehow pick up when they meet their mates for the first official time. Remus was prepared to wait, but he couldn't leave it for too long, for if the female hasn't had her virginity taken away by her male over at least a month, that female will be taken away and placed with another male who will 'persuade' her into giving herself up. Remus couldn't bring himself to even think of what could happen.

If life as a werewolf didn't suck before, it has now. That was how Remus was seeing it right now. It was not fair, not fair at all.


	2. Explanations

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Alpha 2 Omega, Maoni, Sailor Hecate, Lilith Kayden and Amanda for your reviews. Small note, I can't help but explain things along the way; I guess it's trying to get the reader to understand what the situation is.

Chapter Two

Explanations

After a full hour, Remus walked back into the room. Stacy was no longer crying, but she still looked deeply unhappy. Ashley was still beside her, with her arm around Stacy as a source of comfort.

"When does the exchanging of the rings take place?" Stacy then asked, her voice still slightly croaked from her crying.

"It has to take place a full week from now," Remus answered carefully. "When the pair meets, the exchange has to be within the week."

"What happens if it doesn't happen?" Stacy asked.

"You could be taken and given to another male," Remus replied, he had apology written all over his face. "It's the same if I don't take your virginity within a month once the rings are exchanged."

Stacy was shocked by this. "So you're saying I can never escape the fate of being the mate of a werewolf?"

"I'm sorry," Remus said in response, lowering his gaze, feeling ashamed, guilty and knowing that he was the one who put this innocent girl into this situation.

"You keep saying that!" Stacy snapped.

"Mainly because I am," Remus responded, moving his eyes back up to look Stacy. "I am sorry to have placed you in this situation that was never your choice. I am sorry that it is you, of all people. I can see you are not willing to forgive anyone for this, but it's mostly me you should be angry with, not your mother. I was the one who chose your mother, in that result; it was choosing you without even allowing you to be able to choose your own life. I am forever sorry for this."

"Then why couldn't you have just gone with my mother, instead of waiting for me?" Stacy asked.

"Because a werewolf has to be with a young female, one who is between four and twenty years apart from the werewolf," Remus explained.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"It's to ensure that the young girl is pure and untouched by anyone by the time she is given to your betrothed," Remus told her carefully.

"But I've been with a boyfriend!"

"He hasn't had sex with you," said Remus.

Stacy was a little dumbfounded by this. "How do you know?" she then demanded.

"First of all it was the look you gave when I told you that I had to take away your virginity just moments ago. Second is because a werewolf, even in human form, knows. I can sense you to be pure," Remus explained, not once has he strayed away from his calm tone of voice through out this entire discussion.

Stacy didn't reply to this.

"So what is happening now?" she then asked, "Or, what is to happen?"

"Through out the week your belongings will be bought over to here," Remus carefully explained. "For you will be living with me."

Stacy lowered her gaze; it was a lost count on how many times she had done this through out the meeting.

"How am I to tell my friends?" she asked.

"If they're true friends, they would understand," Ashley decided to answer this one.

Stacy gave a small nod.



Stacy was back in Australia not long after that and she had prepared how she was to tell her friends what is going on. The first friend she had to tell first of all was her best and closest friend, Tori, who came from Japan when she was a child of four years of age.

She had Tori come over and told her exactly all that has been going on, knowing that Tori would still be with her no matter what.

"I know how you feel, Stacy," said Tori, with a sympathetic tone and a face to match.

Stacy looked at her. "How?" she asked.

"I never told anyone this before, but you want to know the reason why I started living with Shiro?" Tori said.

Stacy shook her head; she like everyone was told that she started living with her Uncle Shiro because her parents wanted her to have some independence.

"Shiro isn't my uncle," said Tori, "He is my husband. I am a werewolf's mate."

This surprised Stacy well and truly, but she could understand why Tori would have kept it a secret.

"How did you, you know, take it?" Stacy asked.

"Probably the same way you took it when you found out. I was angry, felt ripped off, all the usual. But you could tell that Shiro was feeling more worse than what I was. Shiro is a great guy, I mean, you've met him yourself, it's just a shame that the decent ones have to do this, all because of a stupid law that some loser had probably made up just to make sure the sleaze balls get all rights to do what they want with girls who had no say in anything," Tori told her friend. "How did Remus feel when you met him?"

"He felt guilty," said Stacy.

"Just like Shiro," said Tori.

"But the guy is going to have sex with me! I don't want to do it," Stacy half cried out, rather fearful about it to be honest.

Tori placed her hand on Stacy's shoulder. "Nor did I," she told her, "But I can assure you that Shiro didn't force me, though you do have a time limit on just how long you can keep your virginity to this guy. If you don't, you will be given to someone else who will well and truly rape you, could careless on how you feel about it."

"How do they know?" Stacy asked.

"There is a spell, or sort of magical way on how they keep track of the new couples. I believe that the girls are in a certain colour, and if that colour doesn't change into the same colour as her mate's name, then she is still a virgin and the werewolves will hunt you down and find you. They will kill Remus for not fulfilling his role of claiming you and you will be taken to, most likely, a pack leader," Tori explained to her.

She could see the expression on Stacy's face, it was mixed in.

"But I don't want to have sex!" she said with slightly gritted teeth.

"I know you don't," said Tori, knowingly. "But you're going to have to make yourself ready. The sooner you have it, the better chances of you not winding up with some pack leader who likes to beat his females silly and force them into bed with them."

Stacy gave a small nod.

"How am I to tell the others? I mean, Blake?" said Stacy.

"Stacy," said Tori, carefully, "I don't mean to make you upset with you or anything when I say this, but … the day after you broke up with Blake, he went straight over to Nina and asked her out."

"Nina?" Stacy said, shocked. "But I thought she was our friend!"

Tori shook her head. "She's been going with Blake behind your back. I only just found out when he asked her, he forgot that I was even there."

"What about the others?" Stacy asked.

"Alison is disgusted with Nina, while Gwen has gone and become Nina's best friend," Tori explained.

"Should I tell Allie what's going on?" Stacy asked.

"I believe you should, you know what Allie is like," said Tori.

Stacy had to agree with Tori; Alison would want to know if it's going to concern her friends. Stacy stood up from the chair in the dining room and went over to the phone and dialled the number to Alison's home. The good thing about Australia was that the wizarding world wasn't afraid to explore the muggle world, even modifying a few things to allow muggle inventions like the radio and computer to work, even with the amount of magic going on. It was in case they ever make friends with any real muggles and there was a chance for the typical Australian barbeque. There is one thing the muggles and the wizards of Australia have in true common with and that was there is always the love of a good old barbeque.

Stacy waited for the phone on the other end to be picked up and answered.


	3. Unforgiving

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Marissa, Sailor Hecate, Sarahamanda, Kara Adar, Lilith Kayden and Maoni for your reviews. Note, about that sequel to Acceptance, I'm still trying to work out the first chapter of it. Put it this way, you'll know when it's up. Take care.

Chapter Three

Unforgiving

Stacy was shortly back in the United Kingdom and standing on Remus's front doorstep and knocked. Remus opened it, to find her standing there.

"I thought your mother would've come with you," he said.

"Mum had a few things to take care of," said Stacy, "She also figured that it was best if I came on my own."

"Come on in," said Remus, stepping back and allowing Stacy to walk in. "I'd ask how you are feeling, but I'm not sure if that is a wise question to be asking right at this point in time."

"I'm still not thrilled with this, but I found out that my best friend has been in the same situation, so I guess I know I have someone to talk to about this," said Stacy.

"Your friend could see that is was wise to give you what she knew, I suppose," said Remus, leading her to the dining room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water will do, I guess," Stacy answered, as she took a seat and Remus went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

Remus then came over and shortly placed the glass upon the table and sitting opposite to Stacy.

"Did you manage to explain to your boyfriend what was going on?"

Stacy gave a small snort at this. "No," she said, "And I'm not going to tell him, for as it turns out he was cheating on me and he doesn't seem to be missing me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Remus sounded sincere.

Stacy shook her head. "Guess I would've found out anyway, I suppose," she said.

There was an awkward sort of silence that arose between them.

"Stacy," Remus then said, "I was thinking that since you are still in school that perhaps you would consider going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That's what my mum suggested," said Stacy, with a small shake of the head. "But the thing is the school just won't be the same. No offence, but I can guarantee that school is way, way behind in regards to technology. At Endeavours, we have computers to help out as well as books, we have television that may actually help the students 'see' what it is they need to see in order to understand a little more of what is going on with their lesson."

Remus could see Stacy wasn't going to take too well if she was deprived of her many sources of research and the fact that she was raised with both muggle and wizard technologies, it was easy to see that the wizards of the United Kingdom were far behind, simply because of the bigotry that was still going on and the full out fear.

"It was merely a suggestion, you don't have to go through with it," said Remus. "But it would be a help if you did complete your education."

"Can't I just stay at Endeavours?" Stacy asked.

Remus gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Stacy, but you need to stay in the same country as me," he said.

"Then why don't you live in Australia then?" Stacy asked.

"I'm afraid that it helps if you stayed in England with me," said Remus.

This was not what Stacy wanted to hear.

"Yet you're saying that it helps if I stayed in school! The only school here is Hogwarts and I don't want to go to the bloody school! I'm happy at Endeavours, at least there the wizards and witches aren't so … ignorant just to put it mildly," Stacy didn't care if she was sounding, probably, a little hurtful and spiteful, but this was not what she wanted and she shouldn't have to be forced to live this life.

"I'm afraid that I should have told you, or rather your mother should have," Remus said, "That your mother has written to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is a possibility that you end up attending the school."

Stacy stared at him. "What was the point of suggesting that I would consider going and when I just told you that I don't want to go, you're telling me 'tough, you're going anyway?' That is not fair! Why doesn't anyone ask what _I_ want? This is my life and both you and my mum seem to be planning if for me and I _don't_ want it!"

With that Stacy pushed back the chair and got up to storm straight on out of the house. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew it was away from the house. She went where her legs had carried her, walking straight into a forest.

She finally stopped she suddenly realised where she had gotten herself and she practically spun around to see tree after tree after tree.

'Oh God!' she thought to herself, 'Where am I?'

She felt lost and she tried to hurry to find a way out, only to find that she couldn't. She was lost. Stacy stopped at the base of a pine tree and plonked straight down to the ground, the tears rolling down her cheeks, as she moved her knees up and placed her face into her arms and sobbed.

The felt a hand land upon her right shoulder, causing her to body jolt and jerk her head around. Remus was kneeling beside her; Stacy didn't even hear him coming. Stacy looked away from and pushed his hand off from her shoulder.

"Go away," she sniffed.

However, Remus did the opposite, and sat down next to her.

"Stacy …"

"You've ruined my life enough as it is! Can't you just leave me alone?" Stacy snapped, getting up from the ground and went to walk away, only to stop and realise that she didn't know where to go to get out.

"Stacy, I wish that I didn't have to do this to you …"

"Then why couldn't you have just gone against the stupid law for Christ's sakes!" Stacy whirled around and snarled, "I don't want this life! Fuck what you wanted! I don't want any part of this and I don't care what Tori had told me! That was her; that was what she wanted in the end. But it's not what I want!

"Don't you idiots even think to consider what the girl wants, instead of what you want? I'm sorry if you have friends and family you'd love to stick around for, but have you any consideration as to how I felt, or would have felt? But I guess that's the one thing you never look at. Just care about yourself and not anyone else!"

Remus stood there and took it, being that Stacy had every single right in this world to feel this way about 'unwelcome' change in life. Stacy soon calmed down, feeling a little light-headed, she sat down upon the bark and leave and dirt covered ground beneath her, with her knees up and her forehead resting against her palms and the elbows against her thighs. She wasn't crying, but she was truly miserable and pretty much hoping that this was nothing more than a horrible dream.

"Stacy," Remus carefully spoke to her, "I know that this is hard for you, but you must understand …"

"What is there to understand?" Stacy snapped again.

Remus paused; he knew that no matter what he said at this present point in time it wasn't going to help him with Stacy right now. He just went and sat on the ground and leaned against the pine tree that was behind him and waited until Stacy was ready to leave the forest.



The day came for the rings to be exchanged and the certificate was to be signed. Stacy still wasn't pleased with this arrangement, but participated nonetheless, Ashley was the witness of the signing and the ring exchange. Once the exchange and the signing were done, Stacy simply walked out of the room; forgiveness was not in her mind.

Ashley looked at Remus.

"I am regretting that I had even asked you to be the bearer," Remus muttered to her.

Ashley shook her head. "Stacy will come around," she said.

"Right now, I don't see that happening," Remus replied to this. "She hasn't quite forgiven you for making you transfer to Hogwarts has she?"

"Not to my knowledge she hasn't," Ashley said with a sigh. "But I do know that she will grow to accept. It took a while for her to accept Richard's death, but she came around."

"Don't take this the wrong why, but the death of Stacy's father and this little event that's happening now are two different things," said Remus.

"Remus, I know Stacy, she will learn to accept the way things are. Never know she might even grow to love you," Ashley spoke with sureness in her voice.

Remus, however, doubted it.



Stacy lied upon the bed that night, staring right up at the ceiling. She refused to share rooms with her, now, new husband. But her heart was hammering away. Her mind didn't want to even think about what was to happen next.

She felt a cold tear rolling, she wiped it away. She had a month to allow _him_ have sex with her and it scared her.

Over in the room down the hall, Remus was lying on his side, staring aimlessly into the dark, not really pinpointing any real point except dead ahead. He didn't want the next part to take place, he wanted nothing more than to allow her to stay a virgin and give it up when she is ready. But he knew that was impossible now that she was with him in full.

Once again, the guilt had come seeping on in.



The next morning, Stacy awoke and didn't recognise the room she was in. Then she remembered and made a small crinkle of her brow, almost cursing herself for even forgetting. But then, it would have been nice to simply just wake up and find that this was a dream. However, that is just not going to happen.

Figuring that she best get up now that she was awake, Stacy pushed back the covers and was, within minutes, getting out of the bed and over to her, (might as well call it her), chest of draws and grabbed out a pair of underwear and crop top, before opening another draw to grab jeans and t-shirt.

Stacy then went to the bathroom, thankfully the door was open and the bathroom was free for her to use. She was worried that something embarrassing would've happened, like accidentally walking in on Remus, God that would be more than just embarrassing.

She closed the door and was shortly having a shower and not long after that was fully dressed. Once her hair was done up in a plait she went downstairs and into the kitchen where Remus was all ready located. He caught her coming in from the corner of his eye.

"Am I allowed to speak to you? Or am I to keep quiet whenever you're around?" he asked.

"You're talking right now aren't you?" Stacy said straight back. "Plus this is your house, not like I can't say anything."

Remus turned his head to give her his full attention, while putting down the spatular.

"This is also your house now," he pointed out.

Stacy had her arms crossed and was leaning against the counter.

"Thanks for the notice," she dully replied, tilting her head down.

Remus went over to her and went to get her to look at him by taking her by the chin, only to have his hand pushed away.

"Please … don't touch me," she said, doing her best to keep back the timidness in her voice.

Remus knew why and respectfully back away.


	4. The Choice

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Kara Adar for your review.

Billz, notice that you didn't have the balls to give an email so I can reply to your 'lovely' review, typical of those who aren't game enough to leave a note and not wish to have a reply given. But if you must know, I have a British Uncle, who is also my Godfather. Oh and I have mates over in England too, and they don't take any offence to my work. If you don't like the views in my fictions, fine, but just be aware that every person is different. Another note I must put out and that is … Australia is so going to whoop your New Zealand arses at cricket. Same goes to you England. (Sorry, but I'm into Cricket)

* * *

Chapter Four

The Choice

Stacy avoided Remus for the next four days. It was the twenty-fourth of June when Stacy and Remus started talking. Though it didn't start off that way in the morning, which started off just like it had for the past few days, Stacy not speaking to Remus and practically ignoring him. After breakfast Stacy went to go for a walk.

She walked into the forest, though she wasn't too far in when she felt uncomfortable somehow. Stacy stopped and her eyes swept from left to right and back again. Just then she heard a snap of a twig, startling her and causing her to jump and turn to the direction of where the snap came from.

Standing not too far from her, leaning against a tree was a man with scars all over him and was wearing nothing but a pair of long pants.

"Who are you?" Stacy cried.

"I take it that Lupin hasn't yet told his new mate about me," the man spoke in a tone of voice that made Stacy shudder.

Stacy frowned a little at this, though she was afraid.

"I am Fenrir Greyback," said the man. "I check in to make sure that your mate is following the law. He has told you what will happen if he doesn't fuck you within the month of exchanging those rings hasn't he?"

Stacy didn't answer. Suddenly a pair of hands rested on her shoulders, making her jump and almost yelp and spin around to see …

"Remus!" she cried, for once she was actually glad to see him.

"I'd ask what you are doing here, Fenrir, but I all ready know the answer to that question," Remus said, making Stacy move so that she was behind him, putting himself between her and the other werewolf.

"Well, being that the young lassie's name hasn't changed colour on the charts and I can sense that she is still a virgin. What's the matter Lupin, too polite to ask the lass to pull down her knickers and part her legs for you?"

Fenrir gave a sniggering laugh. Remus glared, he could feel Stacy gently placing her head upon his back, sensing her fear.

"I shouldn't have to remind you, Fenrir, that this forest is my property and since I haven't broken any laws, I have every right to kill you where you stand," Remus spoke with a clear tone of strong authority.

Fenrir knew Remus was very much correct in this. If another werewolf male dares to step upon another werewolf's property, he will do so with caution.

"Fair enough, Lupin, I see your point," said Fenrir. "I will be leaving then shall I?"

"Don't let me stop you from doing just that," Remus had warning in his voice, Fenrir didn't need to be told again.

Fenrir walked away and when Remus knew Fenrir was definitely leaving the forest, he turned around to face Stacy.

"Are you all right?" he asked, truly concerned.

"I'm not hurt," said Stacy, "But … who was he?"

Remus sighed. "You obviously know his name to be Fenrir Greyback. He is usually one the leading werewolves in the United Kingdom and he is normally the one who likes to make sure the rules are being met."

Stacy didn't say anything in return, as she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Come on, let's get back to the house," Remus suggested.

"Okay," said Stacy, giving a nod.



The sight of Fenrir and what he had said didn't leave Stacy's mind for the rest of the day, nor had what Remus had told her. She was now afraid of what would happen if she didn't commit, but she was afraid find out what _will_ happen when she doesn't. She may not have wanted to be with Remus, but even she could see that he didn't deserve to be killed, and she certainly didn't want to be with someone else who will have his way with her, regardless on how she felt about it.

She lied in the bed, staring straight up at the ceiling, just thinking over and over. Sleep just wasn't an option right now, she looked at the clock, and it was just after ten o'clock. Pressing her lips together, she debated over the decision. She knew Remus would be in bed now, but not yet asleep, or, not fully anyway.

Giving over, Stacy pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She made her way out of the room and down the hallway. Her heart was pounding like mad as she reached the door to Remus's room. She took a hold of the knob and turned it to push it open as quietly as she could.

Remus opened his eyes, he wasn't fully asleep, so he could almost hear the door opening and the footsteps approaching his bed. Remus rolled over on to his left and saw Stacy standing there.

"Stacy …" he said, surprised to see her, "What's the matter?"

He turned on the lamp to see her better, squinting slightly out of the sudden light in the eye, before focusing a little better. When he did, he saw Stacy's facial expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Stacy was trying not to let the tears flow. "I don't want … him to have me," she said, trying to keep herself together.

"Who?"

"Fenrir Greyback! I don't him to have me! I don't want anyone to have me!" Stacy broke out in sobs.

Remus then understood why she was standing in his room. Here was this fourteen-year-old girl and having this whole deal on her was obviously overwhelming.

"Stacy," he softly said, sitting up and gently taking her by the wrist and carefully getting her to sit down on the bed.

There was only one thing he could think of doing right now and that was pulling his arms around her and holding her as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry it had to be you," he said gently.

"I just don't want him to have me!" Stacy wept, her body was shaking. "I could tell it would be him and I don't want him to …"

"Okay, okay, shh-shh," Remus firmed his arms and pressing his hand upon the back of her head, Stacy burying her face into his collar line, his voice very, very gentle and as comforting he could muster. "He won't touch you. He's not going to touch you. Okay."

Stacy sniffed and let out a broken breath.

"You can have me," she then said, before letting out another broken breath and a sniff back in, followed by yet another almost broken breath.

Remus closed his eyes at this, what he suspected was confirmed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I trust you," Stacy answered.

These were the words that surprised Remus tenfold, however it was enough to convince him to lower his right hand and move it up Stacy's nightdress and pulled her underwear along her thighs and down her legs until they were off, leaving them on the floor by the bed.

Stacy's heart was beating even faster, as she willed herself to be moved, until she was lying on her back. Remus carefully shifted until he was upon her, parting her legs and pulling his pyjama pants down just enough to 'release' himself.

Remus lowered himself, his arms around her, his mouth moved close to her ear.

"If you must, dig your nails into me, or even bite into me," he couldn't help but sound a little choked up; it was as though he knew exactly how Stacy will find this new experience.

"Mmhmm," was all Stacy could say in response, her hand planted on his back.

Remus moved forwards and pushed his way in, Stacy's body tensed at this and her teeth were glued together, until she couldn't help but let out a tiny cry.

"It hurts!" she said.

Remus did all he could to comfort her, holding her firmly, her face was buried into his collar line again, sobbing at the pain. Remus felt his own tears rolling, regretting he ever had to do this.


	5. Visitors

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Sailor Hecate, Kara Adar, Maoni, Alpha 2 Omega and Amanda for your reviews.

Zuerlein2001, I thank you for your review too, sorry to have disappointed you though, at least you told me.

Alpha 2 Omega, thanks for thinking Australia is cool and yeah, we do take delight in beating you in sports. Look on the bright side, England did win the Ashes … but until our countries meet again … (give a great big dirty grin just visualising the Ashes in the Australian Cricket teams' hands).

* * *

Chapter Five

Visitors

Remus peered down upon Stacy, as he gently rubbed his finger within her folds, seeming to try and massage the area. Stacy was still in tears, though they were beginning to fade and she had to admit, the rubbing felt nice.

"I'm sorry it had to hurt," Remus told her, his voice, once again, as gentle as it could be.

"I forgive you," Stacy whispered, allowing her blue eyes to meet his gaze. "The pain did go away and it did feel kind of nice after a while."

Even though the lamp was dim and was still pretty dark, Remus could tell that Stacy was blushing a little. Remus's finger continued to be gentle, Stacy moved a little to his touch.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" he asked.

Stacy shook her head, glanced down for a millisecond. "No," she said, as she pulled her gaze back up. She stared straight up at him, Remus peered back down.

"Make love to me," she then said.

Remus stopped his finger from rubbing and was, admittedly, surprised.

"Stacy …"

"Please, I just want to know if it feels good after the first," Stacy was timid, but seemingly determined to know.

"I don't want you rushing into things," Remus told her.

"Please?" said Stacy.

Remus carefully lowered until his lips were upon Stacy's and planted a nice clean kiss upon hers. He then went and whispered into her ear; "You don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want to know," Stacy replied.

Remus was gentle as he began to rub Stacy's clit. He was soft in his kisses and Stacy was responding to them. It wasn't long before he was pushing his way into her again, only this time there was no whimpers, perhaps just a tiny one, but Stacy wasn't crying.

Just then there was a knocking sound, interrupting the pair.

"What on Earth?" Remus muttered.

"What is it?" Stacy asked.

"Someone's at the door," said Remus, pulling away from Stacy and getting out of bed.

Stacy sat up and glanced down and saw the blood upon the sheets, her face blanched at the sight of it. Remus saw this and sat back down and got her to look at him.

"It's all right," he said, "its normal."

Stacy gave a vigorous nod. "I know, but I never thought it to be real. There is blood on your pants," she said.

Remus looked.

There was another knock on the door, then a call out from below.

"Remus!"

"Who on Earth is that?" Stacy asked, frowning.

"That would be Sirius Black," Remus replied. "I suggest that you go and get changed, I'll fix the blood on the sheets."

Stacy nodded and quickly gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek before going. Remus was quick with his wand, making his pyjamas clean again and the sheets were changed within a matter of seconds.

"Remus! You home?"

Another knock. Remus sighed, why doesn't this surprise him in the least?

He finally found himself at his front door and opening it slightly to see Sirius Black and Severus Snape at the door.

"I take it that the news is serious, or else you both wouldn't be here at the same time," he said, knowing just how much Snape hated him and Sirius.

"It is serious, Lupin," Snape spoke in a dull tone of voice, but the hate was in there. "Dumbledore sent us here, told us to wait here and tell you what is going on."

"You-Know-Who is back," Sirius said straight away.

Remus stared with an almost blank expression in his eye. "You've got to be kidding," he said.

"No, we're being serious," said Sirius.

Remus let the two men into his home.

"How do you know about this?" Remus asked.

"Harry had reached the Triwizard cup and it was a Portkey. It transported him and another Hogwarts student off to somewhere and when Harry and the boy came back, the boy was dead and Harry had witnessed You-Know-Who's resurrection. Bartimus Crouch Jr disguised himself as Mad-Eye Moody and the rest is just a little haywire at the moment," Sirius explained everything.

"Is there anything else that needs to be brought to my attention?" Remus asked, when Sirius was finished.

"Or rather, what needs to be brought to ours," Snape piped up, he wasn't looking at Sirius or Remus, instead his direction of attention was looking right at the living room entryway.

Remus and Sirius looked at where Snape was looking at and standing quietly by the frame of the entryway was Stacy.

"Stacy," said Remus.

"I'd ask why you have a young girl in your home, Lupin, but I almost forgot … you have a law to abide by," Snape sounded rather cool in his tone of voice. "Is that why you took so long as to answer the door?"

Stacy frowned at this. "Is that why your nose is so big? Being a real stickybeak in matters that don't concern you?" she spoke.

Snape stared at Stacy for a moment; he could see this girl wasn't going to lie down too easily at critics that come her way. Snape didn't know whether to admire it or despise it. Sirius thought it was a little amusing.

"Anyway, do you know when Dumbledore will be dropping by?" Remus asked.

"Well, since he has a few things to tie off at Hogwarts, it's likely it'll be a few days before he shows up," Sirius answered.

Remus nodded. "Then I guess we better sort out sleeping arrangements," he said.

This didn't take long; Sirius and Severus had separate rooms, which was a good thing. Come seven o'clock Stacy woke up and went to go to the bathroom, like she normally did within the morning and went to have a shower.

Though, Stacy was not expecting the door to be opened up and having Sirius walking in. Stacy did the logical thing of screaming and causing Sirius to pretty much figure out then and there that he had picked the wrong time to go to the bathroom. Stacy had grabbed the closet towel and wrapped it around her, not caring if it got wet from the shower water.

"Get out!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius quickly said and hurried on out, closing the door.

"I believe knocking would have been a bit more polite, Black, but then spending time in prison, it has obviously slipped your mind on what politeness is," Snape snidely remarked, standing at the doorway to the room of which he had been sleeping in.

Sirius glared at him. "Shove off, Snape!" he snapped. "I didn't know she was in there."

"Like I said, knocking would have been a very logical thing and quick way to ensure that you don't go walking in on your dear friend's mate," Snape didn't let off from his coolness and snideness.

Sirius was ready to pounce on Snape and give him a good whooping, only to hear the bathroom door open and he turned to see Stacy emerging, wearing jeans and top.

"Do you take pleasure in being a right little prick?" she then asked Snape.

Snape raised his eyebrows at this. "I'm not the one who walked in on you," he pointed out.

"No, but you still decided to be a prick anyway," Stacy returned. "I did hear you from the other side of the door you know."

Sirius hid his amusement to this.

"Going to be interesting on just how brave you would be to say that in my classes," Snape said.

"Who said I was even going to go to Hogwarts?" Stacy responded as she crossed her arms.

"Since you are still fourteen years of age, and I'd say you're just about to see your fifteenth, you are still required to go to school, unless you are expelled. And because of the little fact that you are the werewolf's little miss, you are to go to the school in the country of which your dear husband lives. In this case, you're going to Hogwarts," said Snape, seeming to be glad to point out that fact.

Stacy didn't stop glaring. "Well, guarantee Hogwarts will suck then!" she snapped.

She turned on her heal and stormed off towards the stairs to head on down. Remus had been listening to this from his bedroom door; Sirius had just noticed him standing there.

"What was that about?" he asked his friend.

"The difference between Hogwarts and Endeavours is that fact that she believes that British wizards are behind," Remus told him.

"Behind?" Sirius repeated the last word, a little confused.

"Australian wizards use both wizard technology and muggle technology," Remus replied, "She's even set up a computer in her room and has gotten it to work so that the magical flow can't disrupt it."

"You cannot be saying that the Australian Ministry actually allows it?" Snape said, frowning.

"They're not as bigoted as the United Kingdom is," said Remus.

Down in the kitchen, Stacy was happily listening to her MP3 player and making breakfast.

"Well he was the model for the fifty cents – oom ba da little da da. The designer should have had more sense – oom ba da little da da. If you take a look, it'll prove to you 'ha ha ha' I ran the pants of that kangaroo …" she quietly sang to '_Old Man Emu_' by John Williamson.

Snape walked in, he saw Stacy at the kitchen bench, spreading the butter upon her toast. But it wasn't that that caught Snape's attention, it was the earphones that were attached to a muggle device that were attached to her jeans. Then there was the singing she was doing, she was no longer singing '_Old Man Emu_', now she was singing '_Burning Bridges_' by Mike Curb Congregation.

"Friends all tried to warn me, but I held my head up high. All the time they warned me, but I only passed them by …"

Admittedly she did have a very good voice, but did she have to actually sing out loud?

Stacy turned to see Snape standing there, but simply walked past him and sat down at the dining table and ignored him as she picked up the book upon it of which she was going to read. Snape looked at the cover and read the title; "The Diary of Anne Frank' and it had a picture of a young girl upon it.

'Why would anyone want to read someone else's diary?' he thought.

Stacy didn't seem to be bothered by it, mainly because she knew what the book was about. Snape didn't seem to care in the least if he was ignored by her, it would mean that he didn't have to talk to her or anything.

It wasn't long before Sirius and Remus were also in the kitchen or dining room. Stacy was in a world of her own, listening to her favourite songs and reading a very, very interesting book to take any real notice, though she had stopped singing out loud, mainly because of her indulgence within the pages.


	6. Another Visitor and Chatting

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Zuerlein2001, Marissa, Alpha 2 Omega, Kara Adar, Sarahamanda and Lilith Kayden for your reviews. Lol, Lilith, with the whole Star Trek try out with your review, it was funny, which made my day, thank you.

Chapter Six

Another Visitor and Chatting

Okay, so Sirius's guess was way off scale when he replied to Remus's question of when Dumbledore would arrive. It turns out that the elderly wizard was able to drop by a lot earlier than a few days. He managed to arrive just after three o'clock that afternoon, though he couldn't stay for too long.

He explained what has happened over the past number of hours and had requested that a few things had to be done. Straight off, it wasn't hard to figure out that Snape was to spy upon the Death Eaters and Voldemort. While it was asked of Remus to, at least, join in with the werewolf packs when they start to form.

"What am I to do?" Sirius asked.

"Since the Ministry is still seeing you as a murderer, Sirius, I believe staying in hiding is a more logic idea," Dumbledore answered.

Sirius nodded, not liking what he had been told, but it was true.

"What also needs to be done is the Order of the Phoenix needs to have the perfect Headquarters, so that it is out of the Ministry's and the Dark Lord's sights," the elderly man said.

"Well, there is one suggestion, though I'm all ready regretting that I even thought of it," Sirius spoke up. "Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"Your old family house?" Remus asked.

Sirius kept his lips pressed together firmly as he nodded. "It hasn't been lived in since my mother died ten years ago," he said.

"How do you know of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because it's where I've been every now and again. The only living resident is an annoying little house-elf," Sirius told him, "So there are still probably mould and so forth, but I have managed to clean the basement kitchen and dining area."

"You actually clean, Sirius, who would have thought," Snape sarcastically said.

Sirius gave him a brief glare and looked back at the Headmaster.

"I believe that I ought to have a look at this location," Dumbledore slowly said out of thoughtfulness of the idea. "Oh last thing; I would like to have a quiet word with young Anastasia, before I leave."

Stacy wasn't in the room where the men were discussing over what was going on. Instead she was advised to go upstairs and wait there; this didn't faze the girl in the slightest. Remus led Dumbledore out of the dining room and to the stairs.

"How is Anastasia progressing?" the elderly wizard asked. "Particularly with the law."

"You're going to have to ask Stacy that," said Remus, unsurprised by Dumbledore's knowingness.

Dumbledore gave a small nod. They were shortly standing at Stacy's door and Dumbledore knocked. Stacy jerked her head around quickly, as she typed away on the keyboard, for a split second, before turning back to the screen to type, 'brb' and turned on her chair to look at Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, Anastasia," said the Headmaster.

"Hello, sir," said Stacy, all ready knowing who he was.

"I came because I wish to discuss with you about your enrolment at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

Stacy really didn't want to talk about any other school that wasn't Endeavours. But she knew that the notion was a hopeless cause, as there was just no way she was ever going to go back now that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was standing before her.

"What would you like to tell me, Headmaster?" Stacy asked, politely.

"More on how you will be sorted into your house and what classes there will be. As you will find, Hogwarts is extremely different to what you are probably used to at Endeavours. However, I do hope that you will accept the change. I am quite sure that you will wind up making a few more friends while you are here," the Headmaster spoke in a welcoming sort of tone, seeming to know how Stacy was feeling about the change of schools and atmospheres.

"No offence, Mr Dumbledore, or Professor Dumbledore, but just because I have to change schools, doesn't mean that I have to accept it," Stacy politely stated, "None of this was my choice, so you pretty much guess where I'd rather be right now."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand," he replied in a reasonable manner. "How is Remus treating you?"

"He respects me if that is what you mean," Stacy answered.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "I shall leave you now."

Stacy gave a tiny nod and it wasn't long before the elderly wizard had gone.



"Talk about your fixer upper!" said Stacy, seeing the place.

Stacy, Remus and Sirius were all at twelve Grimmauld Place and their eyes were met with the dim, dank area, there were cobwebs, dust and stuff growing on the walls. Not to mention a sweet, damp, rotting smell that was hitting their noses.

"Smells like someone's been drinking whisky or vodka," Stacy added.

"My dad was a real firewhisky drinker … in fact most of the men in my family were," Sirius said, sounding a little bitter.

Stacy could see just how much he hated to be here.



Come the fifth of July, the official first meeting was able to take place. Stacy, like any other who was seventeen and under, had to wait upstairs. Stacy wound up meeting Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"How come you're here?" Ron asked.

"I'm with Remus Lupin," Stacy answered.

"I didn't know he had kids," said Ron.

"I'm not Remus's daughter," said Stacy.

"Then are you some sort of relative to him?" Ron asked her.

"Since you're going to find out anyway, I'm his spouse," Stacy unwillingly said.

"His spouse?" Ron frowned a little.

"You had to marry Remus because of the werewolf's marriage law, didn't you," Hermione said.

"And ten points will be rewards to the contest on the right," Stacy replied to this, "If she gets this next question right she will be going on to the bonus round!"

Ron made a slightly confused face at this.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to do," said Stacy. She walked away and into her room she was staying in and pulled out her laptop computer. She placed the laptop on the end of the bed and she lied on her stomach. Once the carry-computer was on, she logged on to MSN and grinned when she saw Alison on line. She clicked on the name and started typing.

'_G'Day Allie, how's the winter holding up for you?_'

Stacy waited a couple of seconds.

'_Hey Stacy! Everything's cool, and I don't just mean the weather … it is freezing! Honestly, I swear it got to below zero last night._'

This caused Stacy to giggle.

'_How's the weather your way?_'

Stacy thought for a moment before she went to reply.

'_The weather's fine over here, but then, it is summer. But I can tell you one thing, nothing can beat a good ol' Aussie summer_.'

'_Yeah, the sun and the sand and the waves_.'

'_Too true._'

This made Stacy feel a little homesick. She went to ask how everyone was going, Tori and her other true friends, and of course, Allie herself. Stacy was so wrapped up in her conversation with her good friend that she didn't seem to notice anything, until the knock on the door brought her back to where she was.

Stacy looked up from the screen just briefly to see Hermione standing there. She was staring at the laptop.

"How are you even getting that to work around here?" she asked.

"Just a few spells here and there that can make any electronic devise work in a magical environment," Stacy replied, "Besides, owls, as beautiful and as handy as they are, they take days, upon days to get to where they need to go, and there is a lot more chance of the owl getting sidetracked, especially since this Ministry of yours has gone into denial over a few things and it's likely that your stuff will be checked when they go in and out of the school."

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least to tell the truth," said Hermione. "But still, you can't be expecting to actually be taking that to school, are you?"

"Why not?" Stacy replied, giving a tiny frown, "I'm not afraid to bring a laptop along, especially if I want to talk to my mates over in Australia and not have to worry about anyone reading them. Especially since I can pretty much guess on how computer illiterate people will be at Hogwarts."

"You're not going to have that in class, are you?"

"No," said Stacy, shaking her head. "Anyway, what'd you want?"

"I came to tell you that we can go downstairs now," said Hermione, "Mrs Weasley is making dinner now."

"Oki-doki," said Stacy, "I'll be down."

Hermione gave a quick nod and turned and walked away from the room. Stacy then told Alison that she had to get going and that she would talk to her later.

'_Hooroo and take care, Stacy, bye-bye xxx_," was what Alison wrote in return.

Stacy smiled and turned off the laptop. She closed it and put it away before heading on down to the basement kitchen.


	7. More Chatting

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Kara Adar, Maoni and Lilith Kayden for your reviews. Lol, Lilith, have you been reading my mind or something, lol.

Chapter Seven

More Chatting

Through out the month of July, Grimmauld Place was getting a real clean up job, Mrs Weasley clearly saw to that, being that the Weasley family, well, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, had all moved into the house out of safety and since Hermione was with them, she too was in the house.

Stacy had to share rooms with Hermione and Ginny. Whenever Stacy could, she'd steal away just to check her hotmail and, if she could, chat to her mates for a while. Arthur Weasley is all ready known for his fascination with muggle objects, so when he saw the laptop one morning, when Stacy was downstairs, typing away, he started asking questions. Stacy gladly answered what she could.

Whenever a meeting was to be held, all those who weren't allowed to be in on the meeting had to be upstairs. The only times Stacy really ever sees Remus was when there wasn't a full moon, and whenever he wasn't busy scouting out for any werewolves.

When the night of the fifth of August came that was when Stacy finally met this Harry Potter person of who seemed to be on the tongues of everyone. To be real honest, Stacy secretly thought he was really cute. She actually told this to Tori.

'_As cute as he may be, Stacy, don't go into trying to go out with him_,' Tori wrote to her.

'_Let me guess, I can't be with anyone except for the husband of whom I didn't even have the say to even be with, right?_'

'_Sorry, Stacy, but those are the rules._'

'_Hang the stupid rules! Isn't there such a thing as a divorce?_'

'_Not in the werewolf world there isn't, sorry girl, but once you're the mate of a werewolf, you're mates with him for life._'

'_This is so unfair._'

'_Look, here's a thing to remember, whenever you're in a sexual mood and you happen to be alone with Remus, trust me, he'll respond._'

'_Respond? As in how?_'

'_One thing I've learnt from Shiro is that he won't touch me unless I want to be, if you know what I mean. But once you start giving the tiniest hints that you want a little fun, I guess it's the beastly instincts they have that'll get them to take careful notice._'

'_Are you actually saying that Remus will have sex with me, if I want it?_'

'_Yes._'

'_How do you even know this?_'

'_Because I believe that is how the decent once act. I do know a couple of other girls of whom are werewolf brides and all of them are with decent ones and all are pretty much the same._'

Stacy then asked who these other girls were and how Tori even knew them.

'_I met them through Shiro. Guess it's great to know that you're not the only who has a husband with a "furry problem" every month._'

Stacy gave a small giggle at this.

'_Speaking of monthly problems … mine have stopped. There is no way in the world I can be pregnant!_'

'_You wouldn't be pregnant, not this early anyway. But the stopping of the cycle is normal to a werewolf bride, meaning we don't get them anymore._'

'_But how is that possible?_'

'_That is probably one little mystery I'd like to solve. Not that I'm complaining, don't have to worry about those annoying sanatory pads and I can go swimming whenever I feel like it. Certainly am not missing the pains I can tell you that much._'

Stacy smiled. '_No, I guess I shouldn't be missing them either._'

Just then there was a knock on the door, causing Stacy to turn her head and see Mrs Weasley standing there.

"The meeting over now, dear, you can come down now," she said with a kind face.

"Okay, Mrs Weasley, just give me a couple of minutes to say goodbye to Tori," said Stacy.

Mrs Weasley gave a small nod and left Stacy to do have a last few words with Tori. After Stacy went downstairs, only to suddenly start hearing that screaming portrait of Sirius Black's mother. Stacy well and truly felt sorry for Sirius to have had a mother like her, makes Stacy feel extremely glad that she had a truly loving mother who cared for her, no matter what road she went down.

It was a shame no-one could blast that portrait. Stacy covered her ears as she walked on past it.



Harry had gone to his trail come the twelfth. He had won and was going back to Hogwarts. On the thirteenth Remus had to go back to the 'farm house' as Stacy has decided to call it, as to her it reminds her of a farm, mainly because of the fact that it sits all alone in all peacefulness and time pretty much forgot it.

Stacy got to go back to the house with Remus, knowing that she was safe in doing so.

"I take it that you were a little sick of being at Grimmauld Place?" Remus decided to ask her when they arrived at the house, or rather, right at the end of the path, meaning a bit of a walk.

"Just a little bit," said Stacy. She looked ahead.

Remus sensed that there was something on her mind. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Stacy replied, looking at him, seeming to have missed what he had asked.

"What are you thinking?" Remus repeated his question.

"Oh," said Stacy, looking ahead again for a moment, "Just more over what Tori has been telling me."

"Am I allowed to know anything, or is it simply between two friends?" Remus asked.

Stacy thought over this question. "There is one thing that I've been wondering."

"And that would be?"

"How many girls are there in my position?" Stacy went and asked.

Remus could tell that Tori has really been giving Stacy certain little information that, she obviously believed, Stacy would take into consideration. The question was just on how much has Stacy been told?

"There will be at least one girl every two to four months who will become a werewolf's mate. Though that's starting to decline, due to most males risking their lives in not participating in the law. However that started happening when you would have just turned about five years old. So it is likely that fewer girls, thankfully, will become a werewolf's bride," Remus explained. "Though there will be those who will try and keep the law intact … you know at least one of them."

Stacy didn't need to have _his_ name to be given, so she simply nodded.

They had reached the step of the front porch. Just as Stacy stepped on to the first step, Remus reached out and took her hand, causing her to stop and turn.

"Stacy, what else has your friend told you?" he asked.

"That's private, Remus," Stacy answered, frowning a little, "I'd rather keep that information to myself."

Remus felt Stacy slipping her hand out of his and watched her as she turned and walked into the house. Remus exhaled a short sigh; he just knew Stacy had been given a certain little piece of information, one that involved her making little hints. This is another reason why Remus hated it when the girls had to be Stacy's age. They were teenagers and Remus wasn't the one to quickly forget on what it was like to be one, especially when he saw a very attractive looking girl … or even dreamt of one.

Remus knew straight away that Stacy would want to explore and the only one she can do that with was Remus. Stacy was forbidden to touch any other man in a sexual manner, mainly because it will be seen on her name if she's gone with another and that can be in the result of a severe punishment. Remus knew that if a girl was caught, she could be raped over and over until she was in full suffering for her 'crime'. The only way she can be saved from such a punishment was if the husband forgives his mate.

Remus had noticed Stacy sneaking small, side glances over at Harry Potter, and there were hints that she did think of him as attractive. It saddened Remus that he had deprived this young girl from her choices of ever being with someone of her choice. Yet Remus was prepared to defend her at all cost if she were to so much as step over the line of which should never have been there in the first place. Stacy was a teenager, yet the werewolves would not see it that way, unless she was defended by her mate.

Stacy hadn't done any rule breaking, so there wasn't any real need to worry about her getting hurt. But it still didn't make Remus feel any better.

He made the move to walk on inside the house.


	8. Gifts and 1st of September

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Sailor Hecate, Kara Adar and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Chapter Eight

Gifts and the 1st of September

The twenty-eighth of August had seen Stacy turn fifteen. She was at Grimmauld Place and when she reached the basement, fully dressed like she always is before she goes down for breakfast, her eyes caught sight of the box that was in one of the chairs.

"Someone was clearly a little popular back at home," said Bill.

"How did that get into this house without it being detected?" Stacy asked.

"It arrived at the farm house first," Remus answered.

"Are you going to open it or not?" Sirius went and asked, seeming to be rather curious as to what Stacy's friends from down under have gone and given the girl.

Stacy went over and tore off the green and gold wrapping paper and pulled off the sticky tape. When she opened the box and looked inside, a smile was upon her face all ready, as she reached in to pull out the first item, which was a kangaroo with a joey in her pouch.

"A kangaroo?" Hermione said.

"It's a tradition amongst my friends and me, if we ever go to live overseas for some reason, we always said a plush toy of an Australian Animal, we each have our 'own' animal, so to speak. Mine's the kangaroo," said Stacy.

"Why the kangaroo?" Hermione asked.

"Because I love everything that had a kangaroo on it, from the Qantas logo to the real kangaroos that are in the bush," Stacy explained.

Stacy read the note that was pinned to the toy's ear; '_To remind you of Australia, love your mates, xxx._'

The next gift was three small jars of vegemite, something everyone was curious to try. Everyone made a face, except, Bill.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Fred asked.

"I could as you the same thing about steak and kidney pie," Stacy replied.

"But that was foul!"

"So is eating kidneys," said Stacy.

"I think we get the point from the both of you," said Bill.

The gifts including a photo album, a couple of new DVDs and to her deep amusement, a Bratz Doll.

"A Bratz Doll?" Hermione frowned at this, "Aren't they for little kids?"

"Not according the group they're not," said Stacy, starting to put the stuff back in the box to keep them safe.

Hermione picked up the doll and looked at it.

"And I thought Barbie was annoying," she said.

"Barbie is annoying," said Stacy, "That little dit just won't go away."

"Yet you go for something that's just annoying," said Hermione.

Stacy shrugged. "That's your opinion," she said, and the girls left it at that.



The first of September arrived and everything was just in havoc, or more rather, everyone who was trying to get out in time were in havoc. However, they all managed to get of the house and had reached Kings Cross Station.

It wasn't long before everyone was on the train, including Stacy. The train started on its way. Hermione and Ron had to go to the Prefects carriage, while Harry, Ginny and Stacy were left to find a compartment. They did find one, which had a girl with dirty blonde hair and radishes for earrings and a corn bottle top necklace. Her name was Luna Lovegood; she reminded Stacy of what a hippy would've looked like, or rather, probably still looks like just looking at this girl.

They were shortly joined with Neville Longbottom and finally Ron and Hermione.

"Give you a guess on who the Prefect for Slytherin is," said Ron, his voice with utter disgust.

"Malfoy," said Harry, not even needing to think.

"And that Pansy Parkinson is the other, that cow," Hermione said, making a face.

"Malfoy?" Stacy said with raised eyebrows. "As in possibly related to Lucius Malfoy?"

"What do you mean possibly? Draco Malfoy is Lucius Malfoy's son," said Harry. "Why?"

"The Malfoys are forever banned to step foot in Australia," Stacy said with a giggle, "It was in the Australian wizard news, boy how humiliating for all three of them."

"What happened?" Harry asked with interest, the other occupants of the compartment gave interested looks.

"The Malfoys got a nice little dose of what the Australian wizard world is like," Stacy said with a grin. "Long story short, Lucius put up a big stink about it and did a few things that earned him and his dear little family to be kicked out of Australia and to never go back. Not that they would anyway. But the press went and made it so that the Malfoys would forever be in public shame, to add insult to injury; I heard that a few people went to sent a few Australian reminders as a joke."

"You would know about this, how?" a voice asked.

It belonged to a pale skinned, pointed faced boy with white blonde hair; it was none other than Draco Malfoy, himself.

"That is for me to know," Stacy replied.

"Who are you? I haven't even seen you at Hogwarts before," Malfoy crossed his arms and gave a look that was mixed between a frown of curiosity and sneer.

"I am Stacy Lupin," Stacy said, that still sounded strange to her, having to use her married name, though the Professors will be calling her Miss, rather than 'Misses', to, at least, help the girl fit in just a little better.

"Lupin, as in that werewolf?" the corners of Malfoy's lips curled at this, he knew, Stacy could feel it.

"Malfoy, shove off!" Harry then spoke up.

Malfoy gave a smirk. "Watch it, Potter," he said, pointing at the badge upon his robes, "I am a Prefect."

"Is that what the P stands for?" Stacy spoke up, "I thought it stood for prick, which is what you're being right now."

Luna then burst out in a fit of giggles, causing everyone to look at her. Malfoy gave Stacy a glare.

"Better watch your back," he said in a threatening sort of tone.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Piss off, Malfoy," she said.

Malfoy finally did so.



Hogwarts Express, as it has done for so many times at the same time every year, stopped at Hogsmeade Station and those who were in the second-year and above went to the carriages. Harry had noticed, for the first time, that they were being pulled by black, skeleton like horses that had this eerie like glow about them. He couldn't help but see that no-one else had even taken notice of this.

Luna told him that she could see them too and that he was as sane as she was, this kind of made Harry a little sceptic on that little notion. When the carriages had finally arrived at the castle, McGonagall was standing on the front steps, seeming to be waiting for Stacy.

"Please follow me," she said.

Stacy didn't question the woman and did what she was told to do. Stacy was taken to McGonagall's office.

"May I ask why I am here, instead of the Great Hall?" Stacy asked.

"The Headmaster had asked me to have you Sorted into your house in private," McGonagall told her, "Once you have your house, you will come with me to the Great Hall and you will sit with your housemates."

The Deputy Headmistress took the old hat that was upon her desk and gave it to Stacy. Stacy took it and placed it on her head.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure you out, _Gryffindor_!" was what the Hat said.

Stacy took it off her head.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss Lupin," said McGonagall.



The Sorting of the first years had finished and the feast had begun. The usual array of chatter and clanging of cutlery and plates had arisen within the Great Hall. When the feast had ended, the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, stood up and spoke out his welcome. Then there was Dolores Umbridge, the new Dark Arts teacher, who decided to make a little speech of her own.

Straight away Stacy knew that this woman wasn't to be liked. The voice that made her body shudder, the appearance that made Stacy actually think of the pest cane toad as being rather appealing compared to this fat, 'blob' that stood before everyone. Stacy could tell that this woman has never been laid in her life, but then again, what man would be sane enough to so much as even touch that woman?

Finally the blob had stopped her 'waffling' and the Headmaster had dismissed everyone. Harry and Stacy both went straight up to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry showing Stacy where to go. Though when they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry had no idea what the password was. Neville saved them, as he knew exactly what the password was and Stacy's eyes glittered when she saw the common room.

"Wow," she said.

When she reached the girls' dormitory, it wasn't hard to guess which one was her bed, being that the others all ready her roommates' belongs around them. Stacy went over to her bed and pulled out her wand, with a quick flick of the wrist, her property was put into place. Her posters and photos all on her billboard at the back of her bed and everything sorted out.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown saw some of the posters and objects that belonged to Stacy, from the poster of James Hird, Captain of the Essendon Football Team to the plush kangaroo with joey. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped when Stacy pulled out her laptop and was, straight after she had changed into her pyjamas, turning it on and not long after that, was typing away upon it.

"How is that even possible?" Parvati questioned.

Stacy looked up from the screen. "What's what is possible?" she asked.

"That?" said Parvati, pointing at the laptop, "That shouldn't even be working, what ever that thing is."

"It's a laptop and I keep forgetting that England doesn't have the advantages Australia has when it comes to electronics," said Stacy.

"Why are you even here?" Lavender asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"That is none of your business," Stacy replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I happen to be in a more important conversation with some of my mates."

That was a lie, Stacy wasn't even chatting to anyone; she was simply doing some net surfing and checking her email. But it worked to get the girls to get their noses out of her business. She was only on it for half an hour before she put it away and calling it a night. Hermione didn't seem at all surprised by the laptop as Parvati and Lavender had.

Come the next morning, however, Stacy went down to breakfast with Harry, Ron and Hermione and as she was having some bacon and eggs and having a conversation with her friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had come over.

"I couldn't help but over hearing Parvati and Lavender about you having a laptop in the school," said Dean.

"That would be correct," said Stacy, not sure whether to be peeved off or not.

"How can you get a muggle thing like that to work in this world?" Dean asked.

"There are a few spells of which needs to be put in place in order for any muggle device of the electronic kind to work without the magical currant interfering," Stacy told him.

Dean was impressed.

"Any chances of seeing how my soccer team is going?" he asked.

Stacy thought about it. "Only if you promise not to bug me or ask me about my laptop again," she said, "I can keep an eye on your teams' scores in each game they play. Just give me the dates of which they play."

Dean grinned. "Thanks," he said. He told her he'll give her the name of this team and the dates of their games by the time dinner had come around and went off with Seamus after thanking her again.

"I still cannot see what the fascination is with that game they call soccer," said Ron, with a shake of his head.

"Well to me, if the sport has Australia in it, it's gotta be good," said Stacy, "There isn't one Australian yet whom I haven't met and haven't said that they didn't like at least one particular sport, even the highly academic people have their favourite sport."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at this. "Really? What's so interesting about sport?"

"Australia is sports orientated. Australian Football, Cricket, Swimming and Soccer being on the top of the charts, Netball, Basketball and Tennis also sneaking their way in. Like I said, even the most academic will have a sport of favour. One other sport I can't forget is Quidditch," Stacy explained.

Harry and Ron both liked the sound of that, Hermione simply rolled her eyes. McGonagall had come around with the timetables and the bell soon rang. It was time for class.


	9. History and Umbridge

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden for your review.

Chapter Nine

History and Umbridge

When Stacy sat down for History, she couldn't believe what she had to put up with.

"That's it I want to go back to Endeavours!" she went out and said the second she was out the door, "I never want to hear another thing about history coming from that bloke ever again!"

"Unfortunately you're stuck with him, just like the rest of us," said Ron, a little glum with having to know that.

"Yeah, well, I know exactly what I'm going to be doing for the next time I have to sit in for Professor Binns," said Stacy, straightening her bag a little on her shoulder and bringing the folder back to her chest.

"What would that be?" Ron asked.

"The lovely device called my laptop and doing some more interesting research that comes under the subject of history," Stacy replied, earning her a frown from Hermione.

"You're not going to pay attention in class?" she asked.

"Honestly, Hermione, I've seen everyone in that classroom back that, they were almost asleep. Seriously, there are far more interesting parts of history and it's a lot more better if it's coming a far better source than a darn ghost who just drones on and on," Stacy spoke her defence.

"Oh and what parts of history would be far more interesting?" Hermione asked, as they walked into the potions classroom.

"World War one, World War two, or the Aztecs, or even back in the Ancient years like Egypt, those would be far more interesting," Stacy said.

"What is so interesting about the World Wars?" Malfoy went and called out.

"Well let's see, since it was World War One where Australia finally told England to fuck off and let us officially govern and run our own country. As for World War Two, if anyone ever bothers to so much as pick up a book and learn, it will give you a nice little interview with what a Nazi is," Stacy replied with a strong voice.

"Why would you want to know what a Nazi is?" Hermione asked, frowning a little.

"Because I'm looking at a whole bunch of them and they're not even German, nor are they muggles," Stacy replied, staring pointedly at Malfoy.

Malfoy blinked at this. "What did you call me?" he asked.

"I called you a Nazi," said Stacy.

"I am not a Nazi, what ever that is?" Malfoy sneered, taking this as an insult, mainly because he had no idea what it meant.

"You think muggleborns are all nothing much scum that should be wiped off this planet don't you?" Stacy asked him.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "I am not going to deny it," he said.

"I rest my case, you're a Nazi. Muggleborns may not be Jewish or disabled in anyway, but you still fit the classic structure of what a Nazi is. You even have the hair, eyes and skin for one," Stacy said.

Before Malfoy could reply to this, Snape entered and everyone drew their attention to him and class began.



Stacy had Muggle Studies instead of Divinations and Arithmancy. This was probably the easiest class she's had of the day, mainly because she knew what a television was and how it worked, drawing the amazement from her classmates. Stacy didn't brag on it, she did hold back her hand and so forth to allow the others have a crack at things and so forth. She was not like Hermione at all, she doesn't care if she gets something wrong, or if she doesn't know something, or even if she knew something and got something right she didn't like to dwell on them, so long as her point gets across and she, too, learns something in return, fine.

The last class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Dolores Umbridge. Everyone took a seat, Hermione and Stacy sat next to each other in front of Harry and Ron. Even though Hermione and Stacy do butt heads on things, they still see the other as a friend, what helps is that they both have some of the same likes when it comes to certain cartoons, such as the Looney Tunes and Disney.

Umbridge walked in, Stacy still saw her as this big, enormous blob that should be popped.

"Good afternoon, class!" Umbridge called out in her spine chilling voice.

Only a few returned, causing the woman to shake her head.

"Let's try this again," she said, "Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!" everyone said.

"Good," she said, "Now, wands away and please take out your quills and parchments."

Curious looks were upon the students' faces, as they followed the instructions. Umbridge pulled out a very small wand and turned away to flicked it at the blackboard, where writing had appeared; '_Defence Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principles._'

"Well now, your teaching in the subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a careful structured, theory-centred, Ministry approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She flicked her wand at the wand again; the first message disappeared and was replaced by '_Course Aims_'.

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can be legally used_

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked if everyone had brought along their copies of '_Defensive Magical Theory_' by Wilbert Slinkhard.

Dull murmurs were throughout the class.

Umbridge shook her head. "Let's try this again. When I ask you a question, I would like you to all respond. 'Yes Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge'."

'Yes, Professor Umbridge, I do want you to drop down dead,' Stacy thought to herself. 'No, Professor Umbridge, I don't want to be revived when your heart stops.'

Umbridge asked the question again of the students bringing their copies of '_Defensive Magical Theory_', everyone answered; "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Good," said Umbridge. "Please take them out and begin reading '_Chapter One, Basics for Beginners_'. There will be no talking."

Stacy frowned when she looked at the first page, all ready making up her mind in just how boring this class will be. Hermione, however, hadn't even opened her copy; instead she was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

After several minutes, Harry, Ron and Stacy weren't the only ones watching at Hermione. The chapter they were instructed to read had slipped everyone's mind, as they all looked up and just watched Hermione's mute attempt to get Professor Umbridge's attention.

Umbridge finally decided to address the girl.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read through them carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione, bluntly, "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a small laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr –?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge smiled more widely and turned her back on him. The hand raising and questions continued. Then Professor Umbridge spoke;

"I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed – not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Straight off Stacy knew exactly whom Umbridge was talking about.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean piped up angrily, "he was the best we ever –"

"Hand Mr Thomas!" Umbridge 'stressed' to say.

"How about you keep your nasty little comments about Remus Lupin to yourself!" Stacy couldn't help but speak up, her eyes narrowed at this blob in front of her.

Umbridge was surprised to hear this and turned to stare at Stacy.

"I thought I told all students to put their hands up and who are you to tell me what to keep my comments to myself?" she spoke in a slightly nasty voice.

"Anastasia Lupin," Stacy answered, figuring that it's better to give her full first name.

Umbridge's eyes flickered a little at the mention of the last name.

"Are you his daughter?" she asked.

"No," said Stacy, "But you are part of the Ministry; you of all people would know the laws, including the ones you can't erase."

Umbridge's lips pressed together, her watery eyes upon Stacy. Stacy simply stared on back, she didn't care if the people in this class found out, she just wanted Umbridge to know that she wasn't to be messed with.

"As I was saying – you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day –"

"No, we haven't," Hermione said, "we just –"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!_"

This continued up until Harry said something about the Dark Lord being back and it landed him into a weeks worth of detention.

"Oh and, Miss Lupin, I would also like to see you in detention too," Umbridge said, airily, "For your unnecessary and rude out burst."

Stacy simply glared at Umbridge, wishing that looks could kill.


	10. Refusal

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda for your review.

Chapter Ten

Refusal

Harry and Stacy walked into Umbridge's office on Tuesday night for their detention. Umbridge was sitting at her desk and she had given them instructions to simply sit down at the tables that were side by side, each had parchment and a sleek black quill on top of them.

"You, Potter, will write 'I must not tell lies,'" she told him, sweetly.

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"As long as it takes for the message to sink in," Umbridge said, extra sweetly, "Off you go."

Harry gave Stacy a quick glance and went over to the desk on the right. Umbridge addressed Stacy.

"You must write … this," Umbridge said, passing a small folded piece of parchment to Stacy, "Just to remind you what you are …"

Stacy took it and unfolded it and read what was written. Her jaw was clenched and she glared straight at Umbridge.

"I'm so glad witches and wizards like you aren't allowed in my country," she said, the bottoms of her eyes watery, "You would've been kicked straight out."

"But we're not in your country," Umbridge smiled, "You're in mine."

Stacy screwed the piece of parchment up as tightly as she could and through it hard on to the desk, it bounced off and on to the ground.

"Fuck you, Umbridge, you disgusting, ugly, blob, I hope you choke and die!" she snapped, she turned on her heel and went to leave the office, only to find the door was locked.

"I suggest that you go over to that desk, Mrs Lupin and write down those exact words of which describes you one what you are!"

Stacy spun around and stared at Umbridge.

"NO!" she shouted, "I will not! You're nothing but a bigoted bitch and I am not going to play into your little game. I am not a half-breed's whore! And I refuse to have those words carved into me. I know exactly what those quills are, Umbridge, they've been outlawed in Australia since 1902 and I refuse to have my blood being written out all because of some stupid little woman!"

Stacy turned and yanked out her wand and called an unlocking spell and stormed on out and down the corridor. Stacy was almost surprised that she even knew where she was going. She hurried to the common room and dashed upstairs. Hermione was surprised to see her walking on in.

"I thought you were in detention," she said.

"As if I was going to go and write I am a half-breed's whore in my own blood!" Stacy couldn't help but blurt out, plonking straight down on to her bed, she was glad Lavender and Parvati weren't in the room.

Hermione could see whatever happened it had sparked something in Stacy.

"What happened?" she asked in a calm tone, going over and sitting down next to Stacy.

Stacy told Hermione what happened.

"And I didn't even think to try and get Harry out of there," Stacy muttered. "Umbridge is going to try and get me in for detention again and she's going to try and get me expelled, I can see it."

"Dumbledore is still the Headmaster, Stacy," said Hermione. "She can't expel you. But I can see that she will try and get you into detention."

"I refuse," said Stacy, strongly, "I am not letting that woman make me carve anything that horrid into my hand."

Hermione could understand that, but it didn't make sense as to why anyone, even Umbridge, would dare to try and get someone, like Stacy to write something so insulting about themselves. Hermione continued to talk to Stacy and Stacy talked to her. Both agreed on one thing, Umbridge is one real bitch.



Stacy read the letter Remus had just sent her; mainly he was asking her how she was going. Stacy replied, of course, she was still pretty upset over what Umbridge tried to get her to do.

'_There was no way I was going to have that engraved into my hand,_' she wrote. '_I know that there are bigots out there, but people like her should be taken out back and have her head smashed in._'

Stacy wasn't surprised to get a reply out of this little note. Remus told her that she needs to be careful in what she writes in her letters to him, this Stacy all ready knew. But, Remus did tell her that, while it probably wasn't the brightest idea to storm out of Umbridge's office, he understood why she did it.

'_No-one deserves to be "branded" with something they are not,_' he had written, '_You know you're not what this woman claims you to be. It probably still does hurt, but please try not to let it get to you. You have people who care about you and know you for who you really are. People like Umbridge are going to be everywhere, I've dealt with them nearly my whole life, it's how you face these sorts of people that will determine what kind of person you are. I know you are a tough girl, Stacy, I've seen it come through you since we first officially met._

'_I do have to admit, I do very much admire that just to "put it mildly" as you seem to like using that terminology. Normally this doesn't happen to many students, unless they have a special reason, but since you are my wife, it's a special enough reason. Some time, when possible, I would like to see you for a weekend. I have all ready spoken to Professor Dumbledore about this and he doesn't have anything against the idea …_'

The letter continues on a little bit. Stacy couldn't help but feel rather, special, in a way to learn that Remus did wish to see her. It was probably just to see how she is going and also to talk about certain things that they wouldn't put in their letters, in case they were 'sidetracked' and read.

The question was when will be the best time to have this weekend away? That will need some planning. For now, Stacy had to finish her homework.



Just as predicted, Umbridge tried to get Stacy in for another detention. McGonagall asked Stacy what was going on, being that Umbridge had gone to see the Head of Gryffindor about this.

"The woman wants me to carve 'I am a half-breed's whore' while I am writing it in my own blood," Stacy answered the Deputy Headmistress.

McGonagall knew of Umbridge's bigotry, but even she was surprised to learn of this.

"And I don't care if I have do detention with you or whatever; I refuse to do what that woman wants me to do," Stacy added.

"You do know that you are treading on very thin ice when it comes to Dolores Umbridge, don't you?" McGonagall said.

"Everyone is treading on thin ice with that woman," Stacy pointed out.

"The reason is because she is tied with the Ministry," said McGonagall. "One slip and everyone here can lose their jobs. Or in your case, the possibility of expulsion."

"Well, the Ministry are kind of shooting themselves in the foot aren't they?" Stacy asked. "Making bad mistakes the way they are."

"This is the Ministry, Anastasia, they'll do what they want," the Deputy Headmistress sighed.

"Sounds like any other government," said Stacy, "Only this one seems to take things so personally."

"We are getting off the subject; unfortunately, you do have to do detention, as Umbridge is your teacher. However, I will make a few little notices to certain people about this quill and what it does," McGonagall said.

"But if I go to detention, that woman will find some way to torture me, she hasn't done anything, but … I just know," Stacy said, she was more fearing for her safety.

"Do at least one detention session with her," said McGonagall, "Just to quieten down Umbridge. However if something does happen, you know there will be at least two people who will be notified straight away."

Stacy nodded, knowing that it would be her mother and Remus to be told. Stacy agreed to do at least one detention session with Dolores Umbridge.



"Come in," called the high pitched girly voice from the other side of the door.

Stacy turned the knob and pushed the door open and entered the pink office. Stacy's eyes were on Umbridge, who was standing in front of her desk.

"Close the door," Umbridge instructed.

Stacy, uneasily, did so. At once, Umbridge flicked her wand and the door was bolted shut. Stacy was trapped. Umbridge gave a sweet, nasty smile.

"You want to know what I hate most about half-breeds?" Umbridge asked.

Stacy didn't answer.

"I asked a question," Umbridge spoke, "I expect an answer."

"I don't know, Professor," Stacy then said, "Is it because you don't like the fact that they aren't fully human? Or is it because you area one yourself?"

Umbridge looked as if she had been slapped in the face with the last line of words about her being one.

"How dare you!" she sneered, she flicked her want and suddenly Stacy was finding herself pinned to the floor at Umbridge's feet. Stacy was staring straight up at Umbridge, who was looking down upon her. "How dare you suggest such a horrid thing!"

Stacy was now terrified, as this woman knelt down.

"The one thing I loathe about half-breeds, are the ones who believe they have the right to breed more of their kind," Umbridge viciously spoke.

"What are you going to do?" Stacy asked, scared of just what this woman was planning to do.

Umbridge moved her wand as she spoke; "I'm going to make sure that Remus Lupin cannot impregnate you with his filth."

"No! Please … don't …" Stacy cried, "Don't do this …"

The tears rolling down, as Umbridge placed the wand directed between the girls' legs. She ignored Stacy's begging and tears and screams as she impaled the wand straight in …

Stacy felt violated and scared. Umbridge let her go. Stacy darted as quickly as she could to the Hospital Wing, where she collapsed just as she entered.


	11. Angry and Care

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Zuerlein2001, Lilith Kayden Whisperer-of-the-shadow-people, Sailor Hecate and Sarahamanda for your reviews. Billz, I am actually rather surprised that you are even still reading and I am not going to explain myself to you again.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Anger and Care

Ashley burst into the Headmaster's office, she was in fumes.

"Where is she?" she demanded. "Where is the woman who harmed my daughter?"

"She's in doing a class," Dumbledore answered.

"Which classroom is she in?" Ashley questioned.

"Ashley, I understand that you are upset –"

"Upset? Albus, I am more than just upset, that woman harmed my daughter!" Ashley said.

"I am very aware of that," said Dumbledore.

"How could you let that woman into the school?" Ashley demanded.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore suggested, gesturing to the chairs near his desk. "It wasn't my intention to allow Dolores Umbridge in the school."

Ashley sat down. "Then whose was it?"

Dumbledore told her what has been going on with the Ministry and what they are doing.

"There is good news," said the Headmaster, "Dolores's intentions didn't work. She tried to use a spell that prevents women from having children, however, Anastasia got to the Hospital Wing in time for Madam Pomfrey to mend the minor damage."

"I still want to see this woman," said Ashley.

"I'll take you to her," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you," said Ashley.



Remus had slipped into the school quietly, via Dumbledore's fireplace, he had arrived about fifteen minutes before Ashley had. Stacy was lying on her right side on the bed, she was in a world of her own, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and see just who it was.

"Remus!" she said.

"I was told what had happened," Remus said gently, "Minerva McGonagall is regretting that she suggested that you did do as Umbridge had told you and go to detention."

"It wasn't her fault," said Stacy, sitting up, "No-one knew what Umbridge was going to do."

"Pomfrey … explained to me that the damage was very small and easily mendable. It would have been a different story if Umbridge had of done the spell properly," Remus carefully told her.

"I still can't believe she did it," Stacy said, her eyes starting to water, "I mean, I felt so violated and … I'm scared she's going to do it again."

Remus placed his right arm around to Stacy's back, just under her arm, while his left hand rested gently on the back of Stacy's head, as he drew her close and held her. Stacy buried her face into his chest and cried.

"I can assure you she's not going to," he told her.

He just continued to comfort her.



The door burst open and the fifth-years all looked around from their seats. Ashley stood at the doorway, her eyes scanned the room and she found the woman she'd been looking for. Before Umbridge had time to react, Ashley was over and her hand at the short woman's throat.

"If you ever, ever harm my daughter again, I will make your world a living hell!" Ashley spat.

The fifth-years knew that it was Stacy she was speaking for. They knew something had happened that Umbridge had done and it landed Stacy in the hospital wing. However they were stunned when they saw this blonde and slight older replica of their classmate holding her hand at the Professor's throat.

"What are you talking about?" Umbridge choked out, gasping for air.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Ashley snapped.

"Class, I suggest that you all leave the room," Dumbledore calmly instructed the stunned students.

Umbridge looked right at Ashley. "You can't be talking about that little whore –"

_Slap!_ Ashley's back handed Umbridge across the face with her left hand. The students had all left the classroom by now, Dumbledore had told them to go straight to their common rooms, or the library, until class time was officially over.

"Don't you _dare_ call my child that!" Ashley hissed. "Why are you even in this school? You worthless piece of trash!"

Umbridge just stared, Ashley had removed her hand away from the blob's throat. But her wand was out and ready. Umbridge studied this woman with her watery eyes.

"It's bad enough to have half-breeds impregnating girls in order to expand, thinking they have the right to have a happy family. But it's worse when the mother of the bride actually agrees to allowing some disgusting half-breed to marry their child."

Ashley's eyes blazed when she glared at Umbridge.

"You are forgetting that this mother will actually make the offender pay for what they have done. In this case, I am going to make _you_ pay for what you did to my daughter."

"And how are you going to do that?" Umbridge asked, seeming to be slightly unafraid, thinking that that she was going to be able to get away with what she did to Stacy.

Ashley gave a tiny smirk. "Trust me," she said, her teeth gritted a little, her eyebrows arched and her arms crossed, "You'll have no idea."



Unfortunately, the attempts to have Umbridge removed from the school had failed, being that the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, wouldn't believe that his own Senior Undersecretary and appointed Head Inquisitor would dare to harm a student. As a result, Stacy had to see her in class, but after Ashley's little threat, Umbridge didn't _dare_ to place Stacy in detention.

But it didn't stop Stacy from being on edge. The only people who know what actually happened were the people who were required to know, Dumbledore did that, and Stacy let her friends know. Fred and George wanted to know if it was possible to clobber Umbridge a few dozen or so times just to make her pay.

Umbridge would still try and sneak snide remarks. These didn't bother Stacy, it was whenever Umbridge secretly reminded her of what happened, the made Stacy cringe and squeeze her thighs tighter together.

The first trip to Hogsmeade and Hermione had conducted a plan to rebel against Umbridge. Pretty soon the Dark Arts group was formed and everyone who was in had placed their names upon the parchment. Stacy was able to tell Tori and Alison what was going on, they both thought the idea, even though risky, was brilliant. Stacy kind of wished Umbridge would just leave the school, so this didn't have to happen, but since the Minister of Magic is not willing to listen to anything that is against Umbridge, it's something that just has to be done.

'Personally, I wish someone would just shoot the woman,' Stacy commented to her friends over the MSN.



Remus smiled when Stacy stepped through the fireplace. He hugged her.

"How's my girl?" he asked, pulling back a little to look at her.

"I'm all right," Stacy answered.

"Good," said Remus.

"Where's mum?" Stacy asked.

"She had to get back to Australia," Remus told her, "You should be receiving a letter from her soon."

Stacy nodded.

"Umbridge hasn't been giving you any trouble has she?" he then asked.

"The woman keeps reminding me on what she did," Stacy quietly mentioned, "What she tried to do. Amazing on how the Minister would turn a blind eye, I'm just glad it didn't go public."

The last thing Stacy wanted right now was to end up in the news. Remus understood.

"Why don't we sit out on the back porch with a couple of butterbeers and talk. I can see that you need to let out what is on your mind and what you've been bottling up," he said, placing his hands on her cheeks.

Stacy agreed.

Moments later they were sitting on the couch that sat out on the back porch of the house.

"What would have happened if she had succeeded in what she was trying to do?" Stacy asked.

"Dolores Umbridge would have wound up in front of a werewolf leader and she would have had to explain her reasons. Nine out of ten times the explanation isn't good enough and the offender gets punished for attacking one of their own," Remus told her.

"Are they allowed to do that?" Stacy asked, "Even though she's part of the Ministry?"

"Umbridge could be the Minister of Magic, but if someone attacks a werewolf bride, even if the girl is mates to someone like me, a werewolf can take it personally, even if he isn't the mate of the attacked girl. Even Fenrir would've stepped in. Werewolves are allowed to punish anyone who harms a werewolf's bride or a werewolf's young, not even the Minister of Magic can stop it."

"But what about the girl? Umbridge tried to destroy my chances of having children and what if she succeeded?"

"If she had of succeeded in what she intended, you still will be my mate, I just won't be able to make you pregnant," Remus answered.

There was silence between them, Stacy rested her head on Remus's shoulder. Remus's lips formed a small smile.

"So I guess that sort of answers the question of children," he said. "You do wish to have children?"

"I do, not right now, but … sometime in the future," said Stacy.

"The one thing that I wish right now is that I was twenty again," said Remus, "Be a lot closer to your age and I wouldn't appear so old."

Stacy lifted her head from his shoulder. "You're not old, Remus," she said, frowning a little.

"Next to you, I am," said Remus.

Stacy then moved and sat, straddled, upon his lap and looked right at him.

"But in the wizard world you are still seen as young," she pointed out.

"I still wish I was closer to your age," he said.

Stacy placed her finger to Remus's lips. She then moved forwards just a little and placed her lips carefully upon Remus's. Remus placed his hands on her hand and pushed her towards him a little more and Stacy's arms were around his neck.

This confirmed their feelings for the other. It also convinced Remus that Stacy had forgiven him and with her words that she wanted to have children, it gave Remus a clear message that she wanted his children. Stacy pulled away from their kiss and looked into his eyes. She then placed her head upon his shoulder, Remus simply held her.

"I think I'm beginning to love you," Stacy said.

Remus smiled at these words. "I believe I am too."


	12. Visiting Hagrid

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Whisperer-of-the-shadow-people, Lilith Kayden and Alpha 2 Omega for your reviews. Whisperer-of-the-shadow-people, I'm just going to call you Whisperer, if that's all right with you, (I like to shorten long names).

Okay admittedly, parts of this chapter are from the fifth book, but I couldn't leave out Hagrid's return.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Visiting Hagrid

November came and so did Quidditch, the first game of the season was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Gryffindor had won the match, but unfortunately, Malfoy had said something insulting and as a result, got a nice couple of punches from Harry and George. Umbridge made it so that Harry and the Weasley twins were banned from playing Quidditch ever again all because of Educational Decree Number Twenty-five that allowed Umbridge to strip any student from their privileges and have full say in punishments and so forth above the all 'common' teachers.

When Stacy learnt of this, this made her … worried, just to put it mildly. She knew that Umbridge will try and corner her and … it made her cringe just to even think of what she would try and do.

Right now, Stacy was with Harry, Ron and Hermione, moving, rather awkwardly, under Harry's invisibility cloak. They had reached Hagrid's hut and Harry knocked. A dog started barking frantically on the other side.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole.

"Shoulda known!" said a gruff voice.

They beamed at each other under the cloak; they could tell by Hagrid's voice that he was pleased. Stacy was just curious to meet this Hagrid, ever since she's heard his name and how much Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoy his company, the guy had to good.

"Bin home three seconds … out of the way, Fang … _out of the way_, yeh dozy dog …"

The bolt was drawn back, the door creaked open and Hagrid's head appeared in the gap. Hermione screamed; Stacy jumped from the unexpected scream.

"Merlin's beard, keep it down!" said Hagrid hastily, staring wildly over their heads. "Under that cloak, are yeh? Well, get in, get in!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped, as the four of them squeezed past Hagrid into his house and pulled the cloak off themselves so he could see them. "I just – _oh_, Hagrid!"

"It's nuthin', it's nuthin'!" Hagrid hastily said, shutting the door behind them and hurrying to close the curtains, but Hermione continued to gaze at him with horror.

Hagrid's hair was matted with congealed blood and his left eye had reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple and black bruising. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, which made Harry suspect broken ribs. It was obvious that he had only just got home; a thick black travelling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door. Hagrid himself, twice the size of a normal man, was now limping over to the fire and placed a copper kettle over it.

He then noticed Stacy.

"And who might yeh be?" he asked.

"Anastasia Lupin, but most people call me Stacy," said Stacy, looking rather concerned.

"Lupin? Are you related ter Remus Lupin?" Hagrid asked.

"Via marriage I am," said Stacy.

"Oh right, the werewolf law, forgot that was still in practice," said Hagrid. "Where're yeh from? Notice that you have an accent about yeh?"

"I'm from Australia," Stacy answered.

"What happened to you?" Harry then demanded, while Fang danced around them, trying to lick their faces.

"Told yeh, _nuthin_!" said Hagrid firmly. "Want a cuppa?"

"Come off it," said Ron, "you're in a right state!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," said Hagrid, straightening up and turning to bean at them all, but wincing. "Blimey, it's good ter see yeh three again, and ter meet yeh, Stacy – had a good summer, did yeh?"

"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" said Ron.

"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'! Hagrid defended.

"Would you say it was nothing if one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?" Ron demanded.

"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid," said Hermione, anxiously, "some of those cuts look nasty."

"I'm dealin' with it, all righ'?" said Hagrid, repressively.

He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly larger than the average car tyre.

"You're not going to eat that, are you, Hagrid?" said Ron, leaning in for a closer look, "It looks poisonous."

Stacy made a small face when she saw it, but it disappeared quickly enough, still didn't like the sight of the blood though.

"It's s'posed ter look like that, it's dragon meat," said Hagrid. "An' I didn't get it ter eat."

He picked up the steak and slapped it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction.

"Tha's better. It helps with the stingin' yeh know."

"So, are you going to tell us what's happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Can't, Harry. Top secret. More'n me job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Then Hermione asked about giants beating Hagrid up and after a few words here and there, Hagrid finally let Harry, Hermione, Ron and Stacy in on what he had been doing. By the time Hagrid had finished, snow was filling up the window now.

"Hagrid?" said Hermione quietly after a while.

"Mmm?"

"Did you … was there any sign of … did you hear anything about your … your … mother while you were there?"

Hagrid's unobscured eye rested upon her and Hermione looked rather scared.

"I'm sorry … I … forget it –"

"Dead," Hagrid grunted. "Died years ago. They told me."

"Oh … I'm … I'm really sorry," Hermione said in a small voice. Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders.

"No need," he said shortly, "Can't remember her much. Wasn' a great mother."

They were silent again. Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, Ron and Stacy, plainly wanting them to speak. Stacy didn't say anything, as she didn't know what to say.

"But you still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid," said Ron, gesturing towards Hagrid's bloodstained face.

"Or why you're back so late," said Harry. "Sirius says Madame Maxime got back ages ago –"

"Who attacked you?" Ron asked.

"I haven't bin attacked!" Hagrid emphatically. "I –"

But the rest of his words were drowned in a sudden outbreak of rapping on the door. Hermione gasped; her mug slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor; Fang yelped. All five of them stared at the window beside the doorway. The shadow of somebody small and squat rippled across the thin curtain.

"_It's her!_" Ron whispered.

"Get under here!" Harry said quickly, seizing the Invisibility Cloak, he whirled it over himself and Hermione, while Ron and Stacy tore around the table and dived under the cloak as well. Huddled together, they backed away into a corner. Fang was barking madly at the door. Hagrid looked thoroughly confused.

"Hagrid, hide our mugs!"

Hagrid grabbed Harry, Ron and Stacy's mugs and shoved them under the cushion in Fang's basket. Fang was now leaping at the door; Hagrid pushed him out of the way with his foot and pulled it open.

Professor Umbridge was standing in he doorway wearing her green tweed cloak and matching hat with earflaps. Lips pursed, she leaned back so as to see Hagrid's face; she barely reached his navel.

"_So_," she said slowly and loudly, as though speaking to someone deaf. "You're Hagrid, are you?"

Without waiting for an answer she strolled into the room, her bulging eyes rolling in every direction.

"Get away," she snapped, waving her handbag at Fang, who had bounded up to her and was attempting to lick her face.

"Er – don' want ter be rude," said Hagrid, staring at her, "but who the ruddy hell are you?"

"My name is Dolores Umbridge."

Her eyes sweeping the cabin. Twice they stared directly into the corner where Harry, Ron, Stacy and Hermione stood sandwiched together.

"Dolores Umbridge?" said Hagrid, sounding thoroughly confused. "I thought you were one o' them Ministry – don't you work with Fudge?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," Umbridge answered, pacing the cabin, taking in the details of everything within it. "I am now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher –"

"Tha's brave of yeh," said Hagrid, "there's not many'd take tha' job any more."

"- and Hogwarts High Inquisitor," Umbridge spoke, apparently not hearing what Hagrid had said.

Umbridge continued to question Hagrid and so forth.

"You're inspectin' us?" Hagrid repeated to Umbridge's words with a blank look.

"Oh, yes," said Umbridge softly, looking back at him with her hand on the door handle. "The Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Goodnight."

She left, closing the door behind her with a snap. Harry made to pull off the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione seized his wrist.

"Not yet," she breathed in his ear. "She might not be gone yet."

Hagrid seemed to be thinking the same thing and went over to the window and pulled the curtains back an inch.

"She's goin' back ter the castle," he said in a low voice. "Blimey … inspectin' people, is she?"

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling off the cloak.

"More like trying to weed out the people _she_ sees as unworthy, the little blob of pus that she is," Stacy muttered.

After a few more exchanging of words, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Stacy all carefully left Hagrid's hut and were soon back in the Gryffindor Common room.


	13. Thestrals

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Siri Star, Sailor Hecate, Marissa, Sarahamanda and Whisperer for your reviews.

Chapter Thirteen

Thestrals

Come Tuesday, after lunch it was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, Ron, Stacy and Hermione all trudged their way through the snow towards Hagrid's hut, along with the other Gryffindors and, of course, the Slytherins.

Hagrid stood waiting for them on the edge of the Forest. He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now tinged with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding. Harry could not understand this; had Hagrid perhaps been attacked by some creature whose venom prevented the wounds it inflicted from healing? As though to complete the ominous picture, Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're working here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more shelter! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark?" Harry heard Malfoy say sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic his voice. "What did he say prefers the dark – did you hear?"

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Stacy went and spoke in a teasing sort of voice, "Scared of the dark!"

Malfoy glared at her, causing Stacy to smirk.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are," Stacy pressed.

"Ready?" Hagrid then asked cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" Malfoy asked, the panic in his voice was pronounced. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you've brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindors looked as though they thought Malfoy had a fair point, too.

"Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?" Malfoy demanded.

"Mind yer own business!" Hagrid replied, angrily, "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

He turned and strode straight into the Forest. Nobody seemed much disposed to follow. Harry glanced at Ron, Hermione and Stacy, who sighed but nodded, and the four of them set off after Hagrid, leading the rest of the class.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so closely together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow at all on the ground. With a grunt, Hagrid deposited his half a cow on the ground, stepped back and turned to his class, most of whom were creeping from tree to tree towards him, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.

"Gather roun', gather roun'." Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of a monstrous bird. Nobody laughed; most of them looked too scared to make a sound.

After a minute or so, Harry spotted something emerging from the trees. It was the black, winged horse Harry had seen before back on the night of the first of September. The same dragonish face, neck and skeletal body, it was so eerie in the way it had appeared. It went over to the dead cow and began to tear at the flesh with its pointed fangs.

Most of the rest of the class were wearing confused expressions upon their faces. There were about two others who were able to see them; a stringy Slytherin boy standing behind Goyle was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face; and Neville, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail.

"Oh an' here comes another one!" Hagrid called, proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now … put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Harry, Neville, the Slytherin boy and Stacy all raised their hands. Hagrid nodded.

"Yeah … yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An' –"

"Excuse me," Malfoy called in a sneering voice, "But what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

For an answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. Harry understood why, bits of flesh stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid, proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" of comprehension at Harry's shoulder. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows -?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" Parvati interrupted, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once –"

Stacy gave Parvati a frown, as Hagrid spoke.

"No, no, no," he said with a chuckle, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly just pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate – an' here's another couple."

Parvati shivered pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt one of them."

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," said Hagrid, patiently. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Go on then," said Hagrid with a beamed expression.

"The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."

Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals –"

"_Hem, hem._"

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never hear Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest Thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

"_Hem, hem._"

This was not going to go down well. Hagrid tried to tell Umbridge what the class was about and the High Inquisitor made claims that Hagrid had to use crude sign language and had poor short term memory. Then she went and said;

"Are you are," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting what Hagrid was saying about Tenebrus being his favourite, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh annoy them –"

"_Show … signs … of … pleasure … at … idea … of … violence,_" muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No – come on!" Hagrid cried, looking anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bit if yeh bait it, won' it – but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing – people used ter see think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge didn't answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking (Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were having fits of silent laughter) "among the students" (she pointed around at individual members of the class) "and ask them questions." She pointed to her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione was in tears of fury right now and Stacy wanted to deck this stupid, ugly woman.

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge made her way over to Pansy Parkinson.

"She's more than just an evil hag, Hermione," Stacy whispered to her.

"Erm … anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so – Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there are loads o' good stuff abou' them …"

"Do you find," said Umbridge, in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were out of laughter; indeed, her answer was almost incoherent because she was trying to suppress her giggles.

"No … because … well … it sounds … like grunting a lot of the time …"

Hagrid tried to speak.

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," Malfoy called loudly. Pansy collapsed to the ground in renewed fits of laughter. Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Neville.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she asked.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My … my grandad," said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?" she asked, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to the bone.

"Erm," said Neville, nervously, with a glance at Hagrid, "Well, they're … er … okay …"

"_Students … are … too … intimidated … to … admit … they … are … frightened_," Umbridge muttered, making another note on her clipboard.

"No!" Neville cried, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville on the shoulder with what she evidently intended to be an understanding smile, though it looked more like a leer. "Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at Hagrid again and speaking loudly once more, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. You will receive" (she mimed taking something from the air in front of her) "the results of your inspection" (she pointed at the clipboard) "In ten days' time." She held up ten stubby fingers, then her smile wider and more toadlike than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst, leaving Malfoy and Pansy in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury and Neville looking confused and upset.

Stacy couldn't stand it anymore and stormed straight over and out of the blue smacked Pansy Parkinson across the face as hard as her left hand could muster.

"I've seen road kill that looks better than you, Parkinson, be lucky that I didn't go further," she sneered, before turning around and walking away from a stunned Parkinson and Malfoy.

Class was dismissed straight after that.

Hermione went on with just how nasty and vile Umbridge was and how she thought that seeing Thestrals were interesting and how she wished she could see them.

"Do you?" Harry asked her quietly.

She looked suddenly horror-struck.

"Oh, Harry – I'm sorry – no, of course I don't – that was a really stupid thing to say."

"It's okay," he said, quickly, "don't worry."

"I'm surprised so many people _could_ see them," said Ron, "Four in the class. How'd you come to see them, Stacy?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded a little.

"It's all right," said Stacy, shaking her head a little. "My dad and I were in our family car on the way home from an Australian Football match at the MCG, we were excited because Essendon had won the match. Unfortunately, out of nowhere a speeding drink driver had come and smashed into us. I saw my dad die before I passed out, though at the time I didn't realise he was actually dead until I came too in hospital."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ron, sympathetically.

Stacy shook her head. "Don't worry yourself over it," she said.

They soon reached the Great Hall.


	14. Concerns, Love and Envy

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Fourteen

Concerns, Love and Envy

December arrived, bringing with it more snow and positive avalanche of homework for the fifth-years. Ron and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous as Christmas approached. Having to help with decorations and watching over the first- and second-years and even patrolling the corridors with Mr Filch.

Ron had told Harry that he had been invited to spend Christmas at the Burrow, which made Harry's spirits soar. Stacy was hoping to go back to Australia for the holidays, but that wasn't going to be a possibility right now, but she didn't mind having a white Christmas at the farm house, being that she was going to be spending the holidays with Remus and her mother. Hermione was going to go on a skiing holiday with her parents.

The next Dumbledore's Army meeting had come once again, this was going to be the last one before the official break. They revised over what they had been learning over the course of the past meetings. After Ron, Hermione and Stacy all left with everyone else.

Harry didn't enter the common room half an hour after they did, he saw them sitting in the best seats by the fire; nearly everybody had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very long letter, she was had all ready filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his Transfiguration homework, Stacy was on her laptop, typing away.

"What kept you?" Ron asked, as Harry sank into the armchair next to Hermione's.

Harry didn't answer. Stacy studied his face, she knew what had happened; as it was the exact same way she felt when she had her first kiss with her ex-boyfriend. Hermione and Ron asked Harry, or rather, Ron asked, Hermione pretty much figured it out. Then Ron and Hermione were in an amass of bickering, Stacy looked at them, this wasn't the first time she's heard them like this.

Pretty soon the four friends all went to their dorms and called it a night



Stacy woke up the next morning pretty much at the same time as Hermione had. Both seemed to just know something had happened. They quickly got dressed and went to move down to the Great Hall. Just as they had reached the stairs to go on down into the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall had quickly come in the other direction.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lupin, please come with me," she said, her voice was in the deepest of worry, concerning the two girls.

McGonagall led them to her office and once the door was closed, Hermione asked what was going on.

"Last night your friends, Potter and the Weasleys had gone to you-know-where," McGonagall answered her, not saying Grimmauld Place, just to be safe. "Mr Weasley has been attacked; Potter saw it in his sleep during the night. Mr Weasley, from what I have heard, is in St Mungo's Hospital as we speak, your friends are safe with Snuffles and I am sure Mrs Weasley would've just arrived at you-know-where by now, or is probably still at St Mungo's with her husband.

"I figured you both would like to know as these are your friends whom are involved and there wasn't any chance for Dumbledore or myself to keep you out of the loop, or kept in the dark. You both need to stay here for until end of term."

"Thank you, Professor," said Stacy.

"I shall let you leave now, don't want to keep you from breakfast any longer," said McGonagall.

Hermione and Stacy left the office.



End of term had come and Hermione and Stacy had to use the Knight Bus to get to where they needed to go.

"I _never_ want to do that again!" Stacy claimed when the bus was gone.

"I'll have to actually agree with you on that," said Hermione.

It wasn't long before they were inside Grimmauld Place, Mrs Weasley letting them in.

"Oh it's so good to see you both," she said with a cheery sort of expression, though there had been evidence of past crying, both knew why, so they didn't ask. "Ron and Ginny are in the kitchen, I don't know where Harry has gotten to."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," said Hermione.

Stacy and Hermione moved on down to the kitchen, Ron and Ginny weren't the only ones down here. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were too. When Remus saw Stacy walking in, he was glad to see her, Tonks noticed this, and there was something in her eyes that seemed to be the note of disappointment.

Later Remus managed to get Stacy alone in his room and drew her close to plant a kiss on her lips.

"And how has my girl been?" he asked, when they finally broke from their firm kiss. He brushed a few strands of Stacy's blonde hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear.

"I've been all right," Stacy answered.

"Good," said Remus, with a smile, "how about your studies going?"

"They're going just fine," said Stacy, "Homework to do, but that's nothing new."

Remus nodded.

"How has everyone been at the moment?" Stacy then asked.

"Everyone is worried, of course," said Remus, moving over to sit on the bed. "Harry has been hiding from everyone. Mrs Weasley, naturally, has been in tears, though she won't show them in front of everyone, how Ginny, Ron, Fred and George have been handling this, well, you've probably got at least some of what they're doing."

Stacy nodded and knelt in front of Remus. He placed his curved hand under her chin, the thumb upon her chin.

"How have you been?" Stacy asked him.

"I've been coping all right," he told her, "At least I know you are doing well."

"So what is going to happen now?" Stacy asked.

"Right now, the only thing we can do is wait," said Remus.

Stacy understood. Remus gave a comforting smile. He then leaned in a little and pressed his lips tenderly on her forehead, before moving down and Stacy moved a little closer, so their lips were pressed together. Remus then got her to stand and he sat back on the bed, back against the wall, Stacy didn't need to be coaxed as she went and straddled upon Remus's lap.

Their lips united again. Remus got Stacy to pull away. They looked at each other for a moment, Stacy then lowered her eyes from his. He then pulled his wand out from the inside of his robes and placed a silencing charm over the entire room and a lock on the door. He then placed the wand back into the inside pocket of his robes.

He then got Stacy to look at him and gently coaxed her to lean forwards and they kissed, their tongues slipped into the other's mouth. Remus carefully moved his hands up Stacy's jumper and unhooked her bra, softly slipping his left hand back down to the base of her back and his right hand gently beginning to caress Stacy's left breast.

It didn't take long before Remus was able to take Stacy's jumper and bra off, exposing Stacy's breasts. Stacy could feel the bulge within Remus's pants; it was as if it was alive in there. She then unbuttoned the top of Remus's robes; Remus was shortly showing his bare chest. Their lips pressed together, Stacy's hands were on Remus's shoulders and Remus firmed his arms around her.

Her hands then went down and unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. Remus let out a muffled moan when he felt her hand slip in and began to stroke. As Stacy continued to stroke, Remus undid Stacy's jeans and slipped his own hand in, his finger darted straight for her clitoris. Stacy's eyes were closed, feeling his finger as it stimulated her, Remus watching her, and became faster and faster in his fingering, Stacy's left hand was pressing on his right shoulder and her right hand had pulled away from his cock.

Remus moved his hand away and carefully got Stacy to lie upon the bed, pulling her jeans and knickers down and off, along with her shoes and socks. Stacy then sat up and grabbed Remus's pants. He helped her to get them off and once they were off, their lips locked again. Stacy felt herself being lowered and her head then resting on the pillow, Remus moved Stacy's legs apart and pushed his way inside her.

Time seemed to go so slow, yet fast at the same time. Remus and Stacy were working the other, both in an adrenalin rush, the course of moans, the heat arising and the pleasure reeking, time didn't seem to matter to them.

Remus stopped after a while, he was panting and tiny beads of sweat was were plastered over his forehead, not surprising that there were droplets of sweat in most places on his body. Stacy was glowing, and she too, was panting.

He pulled away and lied on his left side, back to the wall. She then shifted on to her right, facing him. Remus pulled Stacy close and held her firmly.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Stacy gave a tired smile. "I love you," she replied.

Remus could sense her exhaustion, he felt his own. They both fell asleep.



"Hey," said Sirius, suddenly noticing, "Where did Remus go?"

"Last I remember he wanted to speak to Stacy," Harry answered, "Don't know where they had gotten to."

Sirius figured it out from what Harry had said.

"Lucky little bastard!" he muttered.

"What?" Harry asked, missing what Sirius said.

"Nothing," Sirius quickly said, realising that Harry was next to him. 'Just thinking of when Remus will start hearing the word "Dad",' he thought to himself.

Sirius continued to think over what was going on with his friend. The one thing Sirius had noticed was that Remus seemed to be appearing younger than what he used to, he was happier and, probably, slightly more healthy in appearance than what he usually would've appeared. Sirius probably shouldn't envy Remus, the man deserved Stacy and any child that comes their way would be given a good home. But there was a small pang of envy in there; however, Sirius never let it get to him. Remus was his friend and nothing will get in between that.

Tonks, on the other hand, had seen Remus and Stacy slipping into Remus's room. There was more than envy coming from her.


	15. Memories of Home

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, DD2 and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Chapter Fifteen

Memories of Home

Two days before Christmas had arrived Stacy got the surprise of her life. It was morning and she had reached the kitchen to have breakfast, where everyone was located, except for Bill, Remus and Tonks.

"Morning," said Harry, as Stacy sat down next to him.

"Morning," said Stacy. "Thank you," she then said to Mrs Weasley as a plate of sausages, scrambled eggs and toast was placed in front of her.

"No problems dear," said Mrs Weasley with a kind smile.

"Is everything all right with Mr Weasley?" Stacy asked her politely and with careful concern. She asked because she knew Mrs Weasley had gone to see Arthur the night before.

"The Healers are still trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding," Mrs Weasley answered, "He's doing fine, apart from that."

Stacy nodded and let Mrs Weasley go and do whatever it was she was doing. Ten minutes later Sirius spoke up, after just finishing saying something to Fred;

"Hey Remus."

Naturally, Stacy looked around. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped for a moment, before she said;

"Oh my God! Tori! Allie!"

She got out of her chair and hurried over to her two best friends. Tori, with her long, silken black hair, smooth skin and almond-shaped eyes and Alison with her mousy brown hair to her chest, heart-shaped face, three earrings in each ear and nose stud in on the left of her nose.

"Hey Stacy," Alison grinned, as she and Tori hugged Stacy.

"Oh this is just so cool, how did you guys get here?" Stacy said. The grin just wasn't going to come off her face.

"We met up with Remus at his house and he bought us here," Tori answered.

"Sirius was the one who suggested it," Remus mentioned.

Stacy looked at Sirius.

"Thank you," she said, very, very, appreciative of this. She also thanked Remus.

Stacy introduced Tori and Alison to everyone who was in the area and vis-versa.

"So, how is everyone back at home?" Stacy asked her mates, as they sat down at the table.

Remus almost cringed when he heard that. He had almost forgotten that she still called Australia her home. Tonks was the only one to have noticed this.

"Everyone's going great," Alison answered.

Stacy noticed something on Alison's tongue when she spoke.

"Did you get your tongue pierced?" she asked.

Alison grinned; "Yep," she said, "Just got it done two weeks ago."

She showed the gold top of the tongue bar.

"Did it hurt?"

"Nah, though Tori and Ivy made faces, Vera couldn't even be in the same room," Alison replied.

Stacy looked at Tori and giggled.

"It looked painful!" Tori gave her explanation, "Also it was gross, and I still can't look at it without cringing."

Alison deliberately poked her tongue out, Tori looked away, and Stacy laughed at this.

"Well, what part of the body is next to be pierced?" Stacy asked Alison, looking at her friend whom sat on the left of her.

"I was thinking the eyebrow," said Alison.

"Pretty soon she'll be going on to tattoos," said Tori.

"I've been thinking about it …" Alison admitted.

Stacy shook her head. "Oh, Allie, what are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know," said Alison, shrugging, "At least I'm not like those people who will pierce every single part of their body, or have a full body tat."

"No, but you're getting there, girl," said Tori.

Alison poked her tongue out again, Tori looked away from it.

Everyone else just watched these girls, Stacy, Tori and Allie had all seemed to have forgotten that they were even there.

"How can anyone do that to their body?" Mrs Weasley muttered.

"She looks all right, mum," said Bill, seeing nothing wrong with Alison's piercings.

"Oh and we have something to show you too," said Tori.

"Woo, what?" Stacy asked with interest.

"You need your laptop first," said Alison.

Stacy raised her eyebrows a little, wondering what it was they had to show her. Stacy got up from her seat and went to retrieve her laptop.

"So, how did you three girls meet?" Hermione asked, in wonder.

"Stacy and I have known each other since we were four years old, being next door neighbours. We met Alison when we were seven years old, she had just moved from Western Australia and we just clicked," Tori explained.

"How many other friends do you three have?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the group consists of twenty-two all up, but we all have our closest mates, like Tori, Stacy and me. However the twenty of us just seem to look out for the other and get togethers are just as cool," Alison explained.

"Twenty-two?" Hermione said. Her jaw was dropped a little.

"Well, we do sometimes get newbies in and sometimes others drop off for one reason or another," Tori said, "Only twenty-two just seems to be the main figure."

Hermione nodded.

Stacy entered with her laptop and set it on the table. Tori then picked up her bag that she had with her and took out a disk. Once Stacy had switched on the laptop, Tori opened the disk cover and Stacy took the disk and put it into the disk holder.

Within moments a video was playing;

"Hi!" called a number of people who were all standing outside on glass in a backyard. Stacy knew that was Alison's, because of the pool in the background behind the fence.

"We're putting this together for you, so you can see just how everyone is going over in the land Down Under and what has been happening with the news and all whatnot," said a redheaded bloke wearing a Brisbane Lions cap, who Stacy knew to be Chris, when the camera was on him. He was sitting on the ground against the brick wall of the house.

("He still wears that pathetic cap?" Stacy muttered, "Bloody Brisbane supporter!").

"Yes, Stacy, I am still the proud Brisbane Lions supporter you know and love. Essendon is so going to get the wooden spoon next footy season!" Chris then said, "And I can just hear you telling me to jump off a cliff right now as you watch this. But since this is the cricket season, I really should be getting on the subject. Cricket, what's interesting at the moment? Well, as normal, Shane Warne is in the papers over another scandal of some sort' sighs "When will that man ever learn?"

"Most probably never," Stacy said.

"Well, it is Warne and he is in hot water again," said Alison.

"When is he not?" Stacy asked.

"Good point," said Alison.

The video continued.

"Hi Stacy, Sarah and Jodie here," the video was now on two girls with one with light brown hair and the other with black hair and both were wearing all black clothing. They were both inside, sitting on Alison's couch.

"The Black Girls, as everyone has dubbed us now," said the girl with black hair, who was Jodie, the other was Sarah.

"Then again, it's easy to see why," said Sarah.

"Black is the new pink apparently," said Jodie.

"Yeah, everyone wears something black now," said Sarah. "But we like to take it to the extreme."

Stacy laughed, that was pretty obvious.

The more Stacy watched the more she felt homesick. Then the group all did something that put a smile on Stacy's face.

"This next part is just to help you remind you of something we all know you are thinking," said Chris.

"It's the one song _all_ Australians have either heard, or at least know," said Robbie, a bloke with dirty blond hair and a slightly chubby body.

"Well, it's more than just the one song, actually," said Chris, who was next to him.

"Well … okay, we put all the good songs on here," said Robbie.

"And, we're going to perform along with these songs," said Andy, who had a bit of an accent, "Even though I reckon we should be playing songs about New Zealand …"

"Shut up, Kiwi!" Robbie and Chris called, causing Stacy, Alison and Tori to laugh.

"Anyway, we hope you enjoy," said Robbie.

Then the first song began to play, which was '_Sounds of Then (This is Australia)_' by Gangajang.

"I think I hear the sounds of then, and people talking. The scenes recalled, by minute movement, and songs they fall, from the backing tape. That certain texture, that certain smell …" the lyrics began to come through.

But the one song that hit the heart was the song that was played last;

_I've been to cities that never close down,_

_From New York to Rio and old London town,_

_But no matter how far or how wide I roam,_

_I still call Australia Home_

_I'm always travelling, I love being free,_

_And so I keep leaving the sun and the sea_

_But my heart lies waiting over the foam,_

_I still call Australia Home_

_All the sons and daughters, spinning 'round the world_

_Away from their family and friends,_

_But as the world gets older and colder,_

_It's good to know where your journey ends_

_Someday we'll all be together once more,_

_When all the ships come back to the shore,_

_I'll realise something I've always known_

_I still call Australia home_

_But no matter how far or how wide I roam_

_I still call Australia, I still call Australia,_

_I still call Australia Home_

_But no matter how far or how wide I roam_

_I still call Australia, I still call Australia,_

_I still call Australia Home_

Stacy didn't even realise she had tears rolling.

Remus had left the room when he saw the tears rolling down Stacy's face. The guilt had seeped on in. Sirius saw this and went after his friend.

Sirius found Remus sitting outside his room, his knees up and his head resting against his the fingertips of his right hand of which the elbow was leaning against the knee.

"Moony?"

Remus turned his head to the left to see Sirius standing there. Sirius sat down beside him.

"Something tells me that you couldn't stand seeing your wife's tears and you had to leave the room," he said.

Remus looked away from him. "I'm the one responsible for taking her away from her home," he said. "I've seen those tears when they started when that song played, it … it hurt to see her like that."

"Remus, I think you should talk to Stacy," said Sirius, "But, I do know one thing. Stacy, as much as she is missing Australia and probably will always call it home, does love you."

"I still …"

"Talk to Stacy," Sirius told him.

"Talk to me about what?" a voice then asked.

Sirius and Remus looked and saw Stacy standing just at the mouth of the hallway.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Sirius, standing up and walking towards Stacy to pass her and leave for the stairs.

Stacy glanced at Sirius briefly, before turning her full attention to Remus.

"Are you all right?" Stacy asked, stepping on over and sitting down next to Remus.

Remus didn't answer.

"Remus?"

"I'm sorry," said Remus in a quiet tone.

Stacy's brow furrowed a little. "For what?"

"For making you leave your home," Remus answered.

Stacy was confused for a moment, looking away for a second to try and figure out … then it clicked.

"Remus, I admit that I'll always miss Australia, and okay, I still call it home, but … this is also my home," she said in a simple, easy voice, her hand on his upper arm. "I'm glad to see Tori and Allie again, I'm happy to have seen and heard just how well everything is over in Down Under. I'm sorry that I made you feel this way, Remus, I didn't …"

Remus shook his head a little at this; he wasn't even looking at her.

"You shouldn't apologise for something that I did," he said.

Stacy stared at him. "Remus, look at me," she said.

Remus did so; she could see the guilt in there. Stacy got on her knees and leant to kiss his forehead and looked in his eyes.

"I love you," she told him, "and I thank you for bringing my friends here, in spite the risk of doing so. You don't need to feel guilty."

"But I can't help –"

Stacy placed her finger upon his lips. "You don't need to feel guilty. I don't care how we got together, I'm glad that we did and that this works. I feel more than just special to know that you love me just as much as I love you.

"Yes, I miss my home country; I miss the group and everything that goes with Australia. But I'm here now and I've been calling the UK my home since I started Hogwarts. I just don't want you feeling this way."

"You've told me you don't want me to feel guilty about four times," Remus pointed out.

"Well, I'll make it five times if you don't stop," said Stacy in response.

Remus had to give a small smile. Stacy then went and hugged him; he placed his own arms around her. The guilt slowly began to disappear.


	16. Days

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda for your review.

Chapter Sixteen

Days

Christmas had come and everything had gone perfect. Everyone opened and enjoyed their presents and all those visiting Mr Weasley at St Mungo's Hospital had gone.

It wasn't long before it was the last day of the holidays and everyone who was going to Hogwarts had gone via the Knight Bus. Tori and Alison had gone back to Australia two days before hand. Harry was not at all looking forward to his Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, but, they had to be done.

Stacy had promised her friends that she would make a video of some kind and send it over. What helped was that she was given a video camera for Christmas. Straight off she was able to get a little bit done, starting with the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello to all over in the sunny land of Australia, guarantee it'll be steaming hot over there. Freezing up here, but then its winter and it's still snowing, but I'm inside in the nice warm comforts of the Gryffindor common room …"

She managed to get Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins, in the video. Then she started to branch out, hiding the video camera, filming.

"Subject … Dolores Umbridge," she said, when she saw Umbridge right up the other end of the corridor and pointed the camera over, "If you thought Cane Toads were ugly, let me show you a specimen that would probably make those pesky amphibians actually look like sweet, innocent little creatures.

"Umbridge, I'd like to call her one nasty bitch, but that would be insulting dogs. She's the High Inquisitor and Dark Arts teacher, and she's one piece of work. I'm curious on just how many Big Macs, Quarter Pounders and Cheeseburgers can actually fit into the stomach of that woman. Huge, isn't she?"

Of course, Stacy was naturally just taping Umbridge in certain areas of the school and then putting them together to put a speak-over with them, less likely to get caught. She did the same with Snape, for she managed to get a couple of shots in the potions room and so forth.

"Professor Severus Snape, what can I say about him? Hmm … I could say as mean as he can be towards everyone, he is clever man. No, clever is too mild of a word to describe Snape. Sirius, Ron and Harry and few others, hate him with a passion, but then again, I don't think Snape likes them either, so it's a hate-hate relationship.

"Yet, no matter how mean he can be, at least he knows what he is doing. If I had to choose between having a lesson between Umbridge, Snape and that Professor Binns whom I've managed to snatch a shot off earlier, I'd pick Snape …"

"How flattering of you, Lupin," the voice of Snape entered the empty classroom of which Stacy was in, startling her. "However, I must ask what you're doing in my classroom when you should be in the Gryffindor common room?"

"I'd like to see you try and make a video clip without anyone disturbing you and talking over you," Stacy answered. "Also, if I was anywhere else, that woman would find me and I know exactly what she would do to me. One thing I have noticed with Umbridge was that she doesn't come down here."

"So you let yourself get caught anyway, knowing that points and possible detention would be on the agenda," Snape spoke, moving on over to Stacy.

"At least I know what I'd probably be expecting out of any detention you dish out, Professor," Stacy replied.

Snape stopped and stood at the desk, his hands on the flat surface.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he asked, in a smooth tone, "Interesting, as you've never been in detention with me."

"No, but I am friends with those who have and Harry is in Occlumency classes with you, so it's not all that difficult to figure out what is the possible punishment," Stacy pointed out.

Somehow … her body was tingling, she didn't know why.

"How do you know I'm not going to do anything … different?" Snape questioned, there was something about his voice that made Stacy not want to look at him.

"I don't," she said.

Just then, Snape went and placed his hand under Stacy's chin and got her to look at him.

"You want to know what your problem is, Mrs Lupin?" he then said, however, his voice starting to change its tone. "You are so trusting of people. You are also still a half-breed's whore and this time … I'm going to make sure you cannot breed!"

Stacy's eyes widened, as Snape had changed to Umbridge and without warning, Umbridge had Stacy on the ground. Stacy screamed as loudly as she could, before Umbridge placed a silencing charm upon her. Stacy struggled and Umbridge pulled her wand out. The tears rolling down her face, as Stacy felt Umbridge pulling at her underwear and went to shove the wand in.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice called out.

Umbridge's wand flew out of her wand, causing the woman to look in stun and looked around to see the real Severus Snape standing just a metre away from her and Stacy.

Stacy quickly fixed her underwear up and sat up. Umbridge stared at Snape, Snape glared at her.

"Awfully brave of you, Dolores," he said in a smooth voice, "Again you dare to try and attack a student and again it just happens to be the wife of a werewolf. Do you have a death wish, Dolores? You, being a member of the Ministry, should know that if you attack a werewolf's bride you would be punished."

Umbridge stood up, her eyes narrowed. "You do know that I can have you on probation for this," she sneered.

Snape shook his head a little, his wand still pointed at the woman before him. "At least I know the law, Dolores Umbridge … do you?"

Umbridge was in quiet rage, but the tone of her voice was giving it away.

"You're making a big mistake! You're going to let that whore breed more filth into this world!"

Snape was silent for a moment. "Well, I do admit to not being friends with Lupin, but I still know the law, Umbridge, so if you could be so kind, leave my classroom."

"I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you and if you're not careful, I will put you on probation," Umbridge said. She then moved, walking past Snape and leaving the classroom.

Snape watched her leave, then moved his gaze upon Stacy, who had still sitting on the spot she had landed upon, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped under her thighs, her face buried into her knees. Her body was shaking; Snape could tell she was sobbing, though the silence charm that had been placed over her had drowned the sound of them.

Snape used his wand to take the silence charm off of Stacy.

"I'd ask you what you are doing in here, but I don't think you'd be prepared to answer me," he told her.

Indeed, Stacy didn't answer.

"Come now, she's gone now," he said.

"That's the second time that bitch has tried to do that to me …" said Stacy, "And I know she's going to try and do it again!"

Snape felt uncomfortable about this. He wasn't the kind to try and comfort anyone, especially since the person who was in concern just happened to be Remus Lupin's wife.

"At least I arrived in time to stop her from actually doing whatever she was going to do," he said slowly.

Stacy looked at him, her head on her knees.

"I suggest that you go back to your dormitory," said Snape.

"You're not going to punish me for being here?" she asked.

"Considering I've seen you in here earlier on that muggle device, working on something I assume you didn't want to be disturbed upon, I let you be," Snape answered, "It isn't like me to be like that, but, perhaps it was a good idea for me to have stayed. I am not going to punish you, but I do suggest that if you wish to use this classroom for your … camera work that you plan to send to your friends over in Australia, that you ask me in the future."

Stacy nodded. "Thank you, sir," she said.

Snape helped her to her feet and it wasn't long before Stacy had walking on out.



Valentine's Day had arrived and it was a Saturday. Remus, who had some computer lessons from Stacy, Tori, Alison and Hermione, had managed to type to Stacy and told her to meet him at the Room of Requirements. So, come eleven thirty, Stacy slipped into the Room of Requirements and waiting for her was Remus.

Remus smiled as Stacy closed the door. He went over and placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips upon hers. Stacy's arms went around his neck, as Remus's own went around her waist and pulled her close.

"How did you get in?" she asked him, when they pulled away from their kiss, but not from their embrace.

"Dumbledore gave the permission for me to enter the castle, so I can see you. He made sure a certain Dolores Umbridge was out of the way," he answered. "But does it matter how I got in? I'm here now and I have my girl in my arms on Valentine's Day."

Stacy grinned.

It wasn't long before Remus and Stacy were lying on the bed, and their clothes had been either loosened or disregarded on the floor …



Monday morning and Harry had received so many letters and a copy of _the Quibbler_, it had caught the attention of Umbridge and naturally, when she learnt what happened, Umbridge gave Harry detention and placed a ban on the magazine. However, banning it was the one thing that made the students actually get their hands on a copy and it was easy to hide it from Umbridge.

"Well, I believe people are finally coming around," said Stacy.

"Good isn't it?" Hermione said.

Stacy nodded with agreement. Yes … it was good, indeed.


	17. Disovered and Changes

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Unfortunately FFN is having another email traffic jam 'sigh' and it's being going on for the last few days. So to all who have reviewed thank you.

Chapter Seventeen

Discovered and Changes

Trelawney was no longer able to teach Divinations, Umbridge saw to that little notion. However, the woman was fuming when she saw that the Headmaster had gone and appointed Firenze, a centaur, to replace the 'fired' Divinations teacher.

"Mark my words; she's going to want revenge on Dumbledore for appointing a new teacher without consulting her," said Hermione closing the newspaper she had been reading. "Especially another part-human, you saw the look on her face when she saw Firenze."

"She has no trouble in hiding her prejudice nature at all does she?" Stacy said, a little grudge full, there was no way in the world she could ever forgive a woman like that for what she had tried to do her in the past.

After breakfast Hermione departed for Arithmancy, while Stacy left for muggle studies, leaving Harry and Ron to get to Divinations.



March had slipped by and April arrived. The pressure on the fifth-years had now really started to climb; the first to have to be given a dose of Calming Draught was Hannah Abbott. If it hadn't of been for the DA lessons, Harry wouldn't have known what to do to keep himself sane.

This lesson he had finally decided to teach everyone the Patronus. Stacy had all ready been taught by Remus how to conjure one, so it wasn't hard to show off her wolf shaped Patronus once she had it 'captured'. Harry suspected that it was wolf shaped because of Remus, kind of like Harry's when it's in the shape of the Stag, because of his dad.

Then the door to the Room of Requirements opened, and closed. Harry looked round to see who entered, but there did not seem to be anyone there. It was a few moments before he realised that he people to the door had fallen silent. Next thing he knew, something was tugging at his robes somewhere near his knee. He looked down and saw, to his very great astonishment, Dobby the house-self peering up at him from beneath his usual eight woolly hats.

"Hi, Dobby!" he said, "What are you – what's wrong?"

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the DA closest to Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure had faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking darker than before.

"Harry Potter, sir …" squeaked the house-elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir … Dobby has to come to warn you … but the house-elves have been warned not to tell …"

He ran head-first at the wall. Harry, who had some experiences of Dobby's habits of self-punishment, made to seize him, but Dobby merely bounced off the stone, cushioned by his eight hats. Hermione and a few other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

"What happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter … she … she …"

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist. Harry seized that too.

"Who's 'she' Dobby?"

But he thought he knew; surely the only 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby? The elf looked up at him, slightly cross-eyed and mouthed wordlessly.

"Umbridge?" Harry said, horrified.

Dobby nodded and then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arms length.

"What about her? Dobby – she hasn't found out about this – about us – about the DA?"

He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly.

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. Stacy, Hermione and many others watched with concern.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

Everyone ran for it. Stacy had lost Hermione, Ron and Harry, but she stuck with Ginny.

"Come on, this way!" she said, she knew that there was a secret passage somewhere this way, Remus had shown it to her.

"In case you ever need to use it!" he told her.

'Well, we need it!' she thought to herself.

She found the portrait that hid the passage way.

"Banana Bender!" she called in a quick, yet quiet voice.

The portrait faded and she and Ginny dashed on through the frame. Torches lit the way and the portrait reappeared just as they had entered.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, "I've never been here before."

"Remus told me about it not too long ago. It's supposed to lead straight to the corridor the Fat Lady is on. I hope Ron and the others got out all right," Stacy told her.

"I'm hoping also," said Ginny.

They were glad to have finally reached the Fat Lady and just as Hermione, Ron, Neville and the twins had arrived.

"Where's Harry?" Stacy asked.

"We lost him just as we left the Room of Requirements," George answered.

"Come on, we can't stay out here," said Hermione, there was something in her voice that she just knew Harry had been caught …



BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight

Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic

The notice had gone up all around the school overnight, but they did not explain how every single person within the castle seemed to know that Dumbledore had over come two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic and his Junior Assistant to escape.

Ernie Macmillan said that Dumbledore would be back, being that they couldn't keep him away in their second year, this being said after what Harry had said what had happened in the office.

"Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her," Ernie smirked. "Apparently she had a right little tantrum."

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," said Hermione, viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazed old –"

"Now, do you _really_ want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice.

"How about I finish it for her?" Stacy dared to say. "A cane toad is better looking than that big, fat, ugly and _disgusting_ ball of pus that calls herself Umbridge!"

Draco was taken slightly aback. "Such a foul mouth and coming out of Lupin's little whore!" he said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he then drawled.

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," said Ernie at once.

"Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" Ron snarled.

"I know _prefects_ can't dock points, Weasel King," Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad –"

"The _what_?" Hermione sharply said.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," said Malfoy, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad _do_ have the power to dock points … so, Granger; I'll have five points from you for being rude about our new Headmistress, and five from you, Lupin, for also being rude about Professor Umbridge …"

"Oh, bite me, you ugly lump of bullshit!" Stacy muttered.

"… Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five of that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off that. Plus, ten from you, Lupin for being a half-breed's whore."

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away and whispered, "Don't!"

So instead, Stacy went up and stood in front of Malfoy and stared at him in the eye. Malfoy stared straight back.

"What do you want?"

Stacy just stood there, tilting her head slightly. Then without any warning, her knee was up and seconds later, Malfoy was on the ground, hand to his groin. He looked at up at Stacy with a glare.

"Be lucky I didn't do the grab, twist, pull, or else you _would_ be screaming," Stacy said. She turned away from him and looked at her friends, who were stunned.

"You let her hurt him!" Ron said to Hermione.

"Probably wasn't the wisest move," said Stacy, "But at least he's hurting!"

Malfoy and his cronies moved away.

"He's gotta be bluffing," said Ernie. "He can't be allowed to dock points … that would be ridiculous … it would be completely undermine the prefect system."

But Harry, Ron, Hermione and Stacy had turned automatically towards the giant hour-glasses set in niches along the wall behind them, which recorded the house points. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had been neck and neck in the lead that morning. Even as they watched, stones flew upwards, reducing the amounts in the lower bulbs. In fact, the only glass that seemed unchanged was the emerald filled one of Slytherin.

"Noticed, have you?" Fred's voice said.

He and George had just come down the marble staircase and joined Harry, Stacy, Ron, Stacy and Ernie in front of the hour-glasses.

"Malfoy just docked us about fifty or so points," said Harry, furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," said George.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" Ron asked quickly.

"He never managed to get all the words out," said Fred, "due to the fact that we forced him head-first into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

Hermione looked very shocked; Stacy thought it was quite amusing. After a few more exchanges of words, Ernie, the twins and the four friends all went their separate ways. However, Mr Filch had come along and he leered at Harry, telling him that Professor Umbridge would like to see him.

"See you guys later," Harry told them, before parting with them.

"What do you think she wants with him?" Ron asked.

"It can't be another detention," said Stacy.

"No ..." Hermione said, rather thoughtful in this, "I think she is going to try and get Harry to give her information …"

"Well, let us hope that he doesn't eat or drink anything," said Stacy, seeming to know now.

Boy, that woman is becoming more than just a pain the proverbial backside …


	18. Talks and Career Choice

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sarahamanda, Yasmine Lupin and Whisperer for your reviews.

Chapter Eighteen

Talks and Career Choice

Harry wasn't going to buy anything from Umbridge, especially since she had offered him a drink. Harry knew what she was up to and he pretended to drink the tea. However, he was extremely glad that a large '_boom_' had interrupted them and Umbridge dismissed him.

Harry told Ron, Hermione and Stacy what had happened.

"The nerve of her," said Stacy, frowning a little.

"And I believe you, Stacy, need to be careful in what you put in your packaging to Remus," said Harry.

"Just like you need to watch it as well, Harry," Stacy pointed out.

"Oh, right, forgot," said Harry.

The booming turned out to be fireworks. It was hilarious to see, as they kept interrupting the classes, however, it did send Professor Umbridge, running here and there, all in her first afternoon as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Fred and George were the heroes that night; everyone congratulated them, even Hermione.



"Harry, are you all right, mate?" Stacy asked. She was the only one who was still in the common room when Harry entered.

"I'm … okay …" Harry said, unsure of what to say to Stacy. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

"Both are in bed," said Stacy, "I decided to stay up and have a chat to Remus. One good way to ensure that those Inquisitorial freaks don't read anything from my stuff is send it via MSN."

"Remus is on?" Harry asked, a little surprised, as he sat down next to Stacy. "How is he?"

"He's all right," said Stacy.

There was silence between the two. Harry looked at the laptop screen and read parts of the conversation. It was mostly about the OWLs that were coming up and what Stacy was planning to do when she leaves school. According to the MSN chat screen, Remus was typing a message. Harry also looked at the two display pictures; Remus's was the one on top, why didn't it surprise him to see that it was a picture of a wolf? Whereas Stacy's was a picture of a kangaroo.

"The man is still learning to type, hunt and pecking for the keys," said Stacy. "Sirius was worse."

The mentioning of Sirius made Harry's heart thump an extra harder than it normally would.

"I need to speak to Sirius, if I could," he said. "And via the laptop, I need to speak to him via a fireplace if I could."

"May I ask what's wrong?" Stacy asked him.

"I just need to speak to Sirius," said Harry.

"Talk to Ron and Hermione about this, they'll want to know of your intentions too," she told him.

Harry nodded.



The Easter holidays had come and Harry told his friends that Snape had stopped his Occlumency lessons with him because he reckoned that Harry could carry on now that he has the basics. Hermione couldn't help but be rather sceptical, Stacy knew something else had happened, or else he wouldn't have told her that he needed to speak to Sirius.

Harry couldn't even bring himself to tell Stacy that her own husband had sat back and let Sirius and James torment Snape. That was just out of the question at the moment, thinking of Remus wanted Stacy to know, he'd let her know.

Harry also mentioned wanting to speak to Sirius to Ginny … before they were shooed out of the library for having chocolate.

Stacy was soon called into McGonagall's office, because all fifth-years were required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss future careers. Stacy's meeting with McGonagall was at one thirty o'clock, before Harry's two thirty meeting. This meant missing out on some of her Muggle Studies class.

"Afternoon, Professor," Stacy said, as she walked in.

"Afternoon, Lupin," McGonagall said, sounding a little irritated, "Please sit down."

Stacy did so, and then she heard a soft cough in the corner behind her. She looked around to see Professor Umbridge sitting there on a chair with her clipboard on her knee, looking quite smug.

'No wonder, McGonagall is irritated,' she thought.

Stacy looked back around, doing her best to ignore Umbridge.

"Well, Lupin, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue in the sixth and seventh years," Professor McGonagall explained, her voice, was as patient as she could muster. "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I've had a few ideas of what I would like to go for," Stacy answered the question. "But there is a main one that sticks out."

"Let's hear it," said McGonagall.

"An Auror," Stacy replied.

"You'd need top grades for that," said McGonagall, extracting a small, dark leaflet from under the mass on her desk and opening it. "They ask for a minimum of five NEWTs. And nothing under 'Exceeding Expectations' grade, I see. Then you would be required to undergo a stringent series of characters and attitude tests at the Auror office. It's a difficult career path, Lupin, they only take the best. But something tells me that you would be able to succeed, I've seen your determination and skills.

"You'll want to know which subjects you ought to take, I suppose."

"Yes, please," said Stacy, nodding a little. "I know Dark Arts would be one of them, as well as perhaps Transfigurations."

"I would advise taking Transfigurations, yes. I would also like to also point out taking up Potions and Charms will also be very useful to you in this career path," McGonagall told her.

"May I interrupt, Minerva?" Umbridge than spoke up.

Stacy had forgotten that Professor Umbridge was sitting behind her in that corner.

"Whatever for?" McGonagall asked; her nostrils flared a little.

"I was wondering if it was even a wise idea to allow a werewolf's bride into the work force?" Umbridge said. "I mean … considering that she would probably be the soul provider …"

"Professor Umbridge, the only reason why my husband can't get a job is because of your unbelievable sense of prejudice and your manipulative ways to ensure that the laws make it difficult for anyone whom you deem as unworthy to find a good, decent career," Stacy coolly said, looking around at the woman. "Professor McGonagall, please continue, what needs to be done to help me get to where I want to be?"

"Probably the only work that you probably need some improvement on is your Charm work. Flitwick as put down Acceptable. I've also taken the liberty of asking your old school for your old grades and you're just as excellent as Miss Granger," McGonagall spoke, a little grateful to be able to continue. "Your transfiguration grades show 'Exceeds Expectations' and that's a good thing, as I only accept those with an 'E' on their report.

"Potions is also 'Exceeds Expectations', however Professor Snape only accepts students with an 'Outstanding' mark, so you'll need to work a little extra hard if you wish to pass. As for Defence Against the Dark Arts, from what your past teachers had to say, you're marks are exceptionally high."

Umbridge piped up again.

"I'm confused," she said. "Why are you looking at her marks from over in Australia, when you should be focusing on the marks from here in England?"

"May I point out that we are in Scotland right now, Professor?" Stacy said.

"Don't contradict me," said Umbridge, narrowing her eyes. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by Mrs Lupin, was that Hogwarts should only be looking at the marks the girl has done since she was here. Never mind what she did in Australia, that doesn't count."

"Actually, all markings from any school that a student may have received before entering Hogwarts is to be counted, Dolores," McGonagall told her.

"But you should know that she has been doing poorly in the classes she has done with me!" Umbridge said.

"Only because your classes suck. Come on, how can anyone expect to do anything that comes out a bloody book that you are making us read? Honestly, all is great in theory, even though I'd like to meet this Wilber Slinkhard and give him a good boot up the backside, but practical work is just as better," Stacy told her.

Umbridge stared at her. "That filthy half-breed has been teaching you, hasn't he?" she said.

"Professor McGonagall, what kind of character and aptitude tests will I be taking when I get enough NEWTs?"

"What do you mean 'when'?" Umbridge questioned.

"Unlike you, Professor, I like to think positive, so I say 'when' instead of 'if'," Stacy simply told her.

A flicker of a smile tugged on McGonagall's lips for a second.

"You'll need to demonstrate the ability to react well to pressure and so forth," said McGonagall, "perseverance and dedication, because Auror training takes a further three years, not to mention very high skills in practical Defence. It will mean a lot more study, even after you've left school. Which means more exams after school."

Stacy nodded, showing that she understood. "I'm prepared to do what I have to," she said.

McGonagall gave another flicker of a smile.

"Then that concludes our careers consultations," she said.

"Thank you, Professor," said Stacy.

Stacy left McGonagall's office and went to her Muggle Studies class to at least sit in for the rest of it.

Come time for the Dark Arts class, Stacy noticed that Umbridge was breathing as though she had just ran a race. Confused, she asked Harry what happened. Harry told her.

"Well, can't say that wasn't predictable," Stacy said.

"I hope you've thought better of what you were planning to do, Harry," Hermione then whispered.

However, Harry did go through with his plan to speak to Sirius, also ending up speaking to Remus as well about what he had witnessed in Snape's Pensieve …


	19. Into the Forest

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Nineteen

Into the Forest

Well, Fred and George have flown the coop on their broomstick. Though the way they left was quite remember able and Umbridge's troubles were far from over. Inspired by the twins' example, students were doing all sorts of pranks upon the Headmistress. Someone had placed a Niffler into Umbridge's office. Dungbombs and Stink Pellets were being dropped in the corridors so often that students had to perform Bubble-Head Charms before leaving the classroom.

Even the Inquisitorial Squad were getting their fair share of pranks, from Slytherin Quidditch player, Warrington with a skin complaint to Pansy Parkinson sprouting antlers. Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes were a real hit. And Peeves the Poltergeist had taken Fred's parting words deeply to heart and gave his fair share of reeking havoc upon Umbridge, Mr Filch and the Inquisitor Squad.

"Well, I can see that the teachers are, to my surprise, approving," said Stacy, rather amused.

"Umbridge is getting what she deserves, isn't she?" said Hermione with a small smile.

Stacy nodded. "I've seen Peeves firing spit balls at her earlier."

The girls giggled at this and continued to do their homework.



The final match of the Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, was to now taken place; it was the last weekend of May. Harry, Hermione and Stacy all sat in the stands and watched. The Slytherins in the stands were singing '_Weasley is our King_' and the sight of poor Ron up there are the goals made Harry, Hermione and Stacy worry for him.

"Harry," said a hoarse voice in Harry's ear. "Hermione … Stacy …"

The three looked around and saw Hagrid's enormous bearded face sticking between the seats. Apparently, he had squeezed his way all along the row behind, for the first- and second-years he had just passed had a ruffled, flattened look about them. For some reason, Hagrid was bent double as though anxious not to be seen, though he was still at least four feet taller than everyone else.

"Listen," he whispered, "can you come with me? While ev'ryone's watchin' the match?"

"Er … can't it wait, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Till the match is over?"

"No," said Hagrid, "No, Harry, it's gotta be now … while ev'ryone's lookin' the other way … please?"

Hagrid's nose was gently dripping blood. His eyes were both blackened. Harry had not seen him this close-up since his return to school; he looked utterly woebegone.

"Course," said Harry at once, "course we'll come."

He, Hermione and Stacy edged back along their row of seats, causing much grumbling among the students who had to stand up fro them. The people in Hagrid's row were not complaining, merely attempting to make themselves as small as possible.

"I 'ppreciate this, you three, I really do," said Hagrid as they reached the stairs. He kept looking around nervously as they descended towards the lawn below. "I jus' hope she doesn' notice us goin'."

"You mean Umbridge?" said Harry, "She won't, she's got her whole Inquisitorial Squad sitting with her, didn't you see? She must be expecting trouble at the match."

"Yeah, well, a bit o' trouble wouldn' hurt," said Hagrid, pausing to peer around the edge of the stands to make sure the stretch of lawn between there and his cabin was deserted. "Give us more time."

"What is it, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, looking up at him with a concerned expression on her face as they hurried across the grass towards the edge of the Forest.

"Yeh – yeh'll see in a mo'," said Hagrid, looking over his shoulder as a roar rose from the stands behind them. "Hey – did someone jus' score?"

"It'll be Ravenclaw," said Stacy.

"Good … good …" said Hagrid, distractedly. "Tha's good …"

They had to jog to keep up with him as he strode across the lawn, looking around with every step. When they reached his cabin, Hermione turned automatically towards the front door. Hagrid, however, walked straight past it into the shade of the trees on the outermost edge of the Forest, where he picked up a crossbow that was leaning against a tree. When he realised they were no longer with him, he turned.

"We're goin' in here," he said, jerking his shaggy head behind him.

"Into the Forest?" said Hermione, perplexed.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "C'mon now, quick, before we're spotted!"

Harry, Hermione and Stacy looked at each other, and then ducked into the cover of the trees behind Hagrid, who was already striding away from them into the green gloom, his crossbow over his arm. Harry, Hermione and Stacy ran to catch up with him.

"Hagrid, why are you armed?" said Harry.

"Jus' a precaution," said Hagrid, shrugging his massive shoulders.

"You didn't bring your crossbow the day you showed us the Thestrals," said Hermione, timidly.

"Nah, well, we weren' goin' in so far then," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, tha' was before Firenze left the Forest, wasn' it?"

"Why does Firenze leaving make a difference?" Stacy asked.

"'Cause the other centaurs are good an' riled at me, tha's why," said Hagrid quietly, glancing around. "They used ter be – well, yeh couldn' call 'em friendly – but we got on all righ'. Kept 'emselves to 'emselves, bu' always turned up if I wanted to word. Not any more."

He sighed deeply.

"Firenze said they're angry because he went to work for Dumbledore," Harry said, tripping on a protruding root because he was busy watching Hagrid's profile.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, heavily. "Well, angry doesn' cover it. Ruddy livid. If I hadn't stepped in, I reckon they'd've kicked Firenze ter death –"

"They attacked him?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Yep," said Hagrid gruffly, forcing his way through several low hanging branches. "He had half the herd on to him."

"And you stopped it?" said Harry, amazed and impressed. "By yourself?"

"Course I did, couldn't stand by an' watch 'em kill 'im could I?" said Hagrid. "Lucky I was passin', really … an' I'd've thought Firenze mighta remembered tha' before he started sendin' me stupid warnin's!" he added hotly and unexpectedly.

Harry, Hermione and Stacy looked at each other, but Hagrid, scowling, did not elaborate.

"Anyway," he said, breathing a little more heavily now than usual, "Since then the other centaurs've bin livid with me, an' the trouble is they've got a lot of influence in the Forest … cleverest creatures in here."

"Is that why we're here, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, "The centaurs?"

"Ah, no," said Hagrid, shaking his head dismissively, "no, it's not them. Well, o' course, they could complicate the problem, yeah … but yeh'll see what I mean in a bit."

He continued to lead them deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Hagrid, would it be all right if we lit our wands?" said Hermione quietly.

"Er … all righ'," Hagrid whispered back. "In fact –"

He stopped suddenly and turned around; Hermione walked right into him and was knocked over backwards. Harry caught her just before she hit the Forest floor.

"Maybe we bes' jus' stop fer a momen', so I can … fill yeh in," said Hagrid. "Before we ge' there, like."

"Good," said Hermione, as Harry set her back on her feet. The three students all lit up their wands with the lumos charm.

"Righ'," said Hagrid. "Well … see … the thing is …"

He took a great breath.

"Well, there's a good chance I'm goin' ter be gettin' the sack any day now," he said.

Harry, Hermione and Stacy looked at each other, and then back at him.

"But you've lasted this long –" Hermione said tentatively. "What makes you think –?"

"Umbridge reckons it was me that put tha' Niffler in her office."

"And was it?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Stacy's brow crinkled a little at him.

"No, it ruddy well wasn'!" Hagrid said indignantly. "On'y anythin' ter to with magical creatures an' she thinks it's got somethin' ter do with me. Yeh know she's bin lookin' fer a chance ter get rid of me ever since I got back. I don't wan' ter go, o' course, but if it wasn' fer … well … special circumstances I'm abou' ter explain to yeh, I'd leave righ' now, before she's go' the chance ter do it in front o' the whole school, like she did with Trelawney."

Harry, Hermione and Stacy all made noises of protest, but Hagrid overrode them with a wave of one of his enormous hands.

"It's not the end o' the world, I'll be able ter help Dumbledore once I'm outta here, I can be useful ter the Order. An' you lot'll have Grubbly-Plank, yeh'll – yeh'll get through yer exams fine …"

His voice trembled and broke.

"Don' worry about me," he said hastily, as Hermione made to pat his arm. "Look, I wouldn' be tellin' yer this at all if I didn' have ter. See, if I go … well, I can' leave withou' … withou' tellin' someone … because I'll – I'll need yeh three ter help me. An' Ron, if he's willin'."

"Of course we'll help you," Harry said at once. "What do you want us to do?"

It wasn't long before they found out exactly what Hagrid was asking them to do. Harry, Hermione and Stacy stared, wide-eyed and jaw dropped, when they saw Grawp, Hagrid's little, giant brother. Hagrid went and 'introduced' Harry, Stacy and Hermione, or rather Hermy, to Grawp.

Then centaurs arrived and things kind of got a little out of hand. Well, sort of, Hagrid was able to get Stacy, Harry and Hermione out, because they 'were foals' and it was a crime in the centaurs' eyes to harm a human child.

They were able to get back to the Quidditch ground in time, as the match had ended and the Gryffindors were cheering along. Ron had been a real star, finally being able to catch the Quaffle and Ginny catching the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch House Cup.


	20. OWLs

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Twenty

OWLs

Hermione, Stacy and Harry explained to Ron what happened, as to why they didn't see all of the game. Ron thought Hagrid was mad to have Grawp hiding in the Forest.

"The things you do for Family, I guess," Stacy said, with a sigh.

"Well, I still think he's mad," said Ron.



June had arrived and that meant only one thing for the fifth-years. Their OWLs were upon them at last. Their teachers were no longer setting them homework; lessons were devoted to revising those topics the teachers thought most likely to come up in exams.

Everyone was feeling the pressure, some were breaking down and even Stacy was seen feeling a little nauseous, naturally she put it down as nerves.

McGonagall had given the Gryffindors their examination timetables and details of the procedure for OWLs during their next Transfiguration lesson.

"As you can see," she said, as everyone copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard, "your OWLs are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory papers in the mornings and the practice in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night."

She reminded them of what was banned and so forth.

"An owl will be sent to you some time in July," she finished.

Stacy heard, but all she cared about right now was getting the tests done.



Their first examination, Theory of Charms, was scheduled Monday morning. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was studying and finally come Monday morning, not many could eat breakfast. Even a couple of the fifth-years had been seen dashing to the bathrooms and throwing up.

Soon, every single fifth-year was sitting in the large Great Hall, where the four long house tables had disappeared and separate desks for every student. Everyone found their place; Stacy noticed that they were sitting in alphabetical order, being that she was sitting in behind Neville Longbottom and in front of Ernie Macmillan.

"All right," McGonagall said, "You may begin."

She turned an enormous hour-glass on the desk beside her, on which there were also spare quills, ink bottles and rolls of parchment. Stacy turned her sheet over and began to answer the first question …



The Practical test came next and Stacy was called in with Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan and Draco Malfoy. Stacy went over to one of the free examiners, whose name was Professor Catchland.

"Lupin is it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," said Stacy, as she sat down in the chair.

Catchland nodded a little with a small smile.

"Can you take this egg cup and get it to do cartwheels for me?"

Stacy took in a deep breath and concentrated. The spell went perfectly.

"Very good, excellent," said Catchland. "Now (as he picked up a rat and placed it on the table) please change this rat in neon blue, please."

Stacy nodded and did so with surprising ease.

When her practical was finished she was able to go.

Transfigurations was on Tuesday, Stacy did the theory almost like she was doing a revision test, she found it rather easy to do. Come the practical, Stacy was able to transfigure a mouse into a matchbox and a few other needed things that she was asked to do.

Wednesday was Herbology and Thursday was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Stacy felt proud of herself; she just knew she was going to pass this subject. She had no trouble answering the theory test and walked into the practical examination with confidence. She performed all the counter-jinxes and defensive spells.

"Excellent!" Catchland said who was examining her. Stacy had performed a perfect Boggart banishing spell. "Very good. I believe that is all, Lupin."

Stacy smiled and soon left the Great Hall with the same confidence that she had when she walked in.

On Friday, Harry and Ron got the day off, while Hermione and Stacy had Ancient Runes. Hermione looked bad-tempered when she entered the common room, Stacy entered right behind her.

"How were the Runes?" Ron asked.

"I mistranslated _ehwaz_," said Hermione, angrily. "It means partnership, not defence; I mixed it up with _eihwaz_."

"Ah well," said Ron, lazily, "that's only one mistake, isn't it, you'll still get –"

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione snapped. "Also, someone has put another Niffler into Umbridge's office. By the sounds of her screaming, it tried to take a big chunk out of her leg."

"Good," said Harry and Ron together.

"No, not good," said Stacy, shaking her head a little. "She's going to think Hagrid did it and the last thing we want is for Hagrid to be chucked out."

"He's teaching at the moment; she can't blame him," said Harry, gesturing out of the window.

"Oh, you're so naïve, sometimes Harry. You really think Umbridge will wait for proof?" Hermione said; who was still in a bit of a temper, stood up and swept off towards the girls' dormitories.

For the weekend everyone was revising over their potion notes and remedies and so forth for Monday's Potions exam. Stacy really, really wanted to get an 'Outstanding' on her test. So when she went in for her Potions Theory test, with everyone else, her heart was pounding faster than what it normally would. Come the practical side, she was able to do an exceptional job; she just hoped it was enough to give her that mark she needs to continue in Potions.

Come Tuesday was Care for Magical Creatures. The practical examination took place in the afternoon on the lawn on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where students were required to correctly identify the Knarl hidden among dozen hedgehogs (the trick was to offer them all milk in return: Knarls, highly suspicious creatures whose quills had many magical properties, generally went berserk at what they saw as an attempt to poison them). Then demonstrate correct handling of a Bowtuckle; feed and clean out a Fire Crab without sustaining serious burns; and choose, from a wide selection of food, the diet they would give a sick unicorn.

The Astronomy theory paper was taken on Wednesday morning, because the practical was to be taken at night, Harry and Ron had Divinations come the afternoon, while Stacy had Muggle Studies. Stacy knew she would pass Muggle Studies tenfold. She had to demonstrate how to use a toaster, how to change the batteries in something, and a few other 'cinch' demonstrations. Stacy couldn't be happier with how she went.



When the students reached the top of the Astronomy Tower at eleven o'clock, they found a perfect night for stargazing, cloudless and still. The grounds were bathed in silvery moonlight and there was a still chill in the air. Each of them set up his or her telescope and, when Professor Marchbanks gave the word, proceeded to fill in the blank star-chart they had been given.

Professors Marchbanks and Tofty strolled among them, watching as they entered the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing. All was quiet except for the rustle of parchment, the occasional creak of a telescope as it was adjusted on its stand, and he scribbling of many quills. Half an hour passed, then an hour; the squares of reflected gold light flickered on the ground below started to vanish as the light in the castle window were extinguished.

Stacy was completing her constellation of the star sign Scorpio, when her eye caught sight of the front doors to the castle opening up. Light spilt down the stone steps a little was across the lawn. Stacy flickered a quick glance over at Harry, Ron and Hermione, they, too, had noticed. She then adjusted her telescope to move on to the next constellation she had been asked to find.

However, Stacy couldn't help but look back down at the grounds. She watched the shadowing figures walking over the lawn. If they had not been moving, and the moonlight had not been gliding the top of their heads, they would have been indistinguishable from the dark ground on which they walked. Even at this distance, Stacy could just make out the extremely, short and ugly one that was leading the group.

Stacy tried to go back to her examination, but there was something just not right with what was about to happen. She heard a distant knock which echoed through the deserted grounds, followed immediately by the muffled barking of a large dog. It was well known that sound travels faster and louder at night.

Stacy continued to watch, Harry was now also watching. There were lights on in Hagrid's windows and the people whom had crossed the lawn were now silhouetted against them. The door opened and Stacy and Harry watched as they saw the six sharply defined figures walk over the threshold. The door closed again and there was silence.

This was not good. Moments later, just as Stacy was about to place down the position of the planet Jupiter, a loud roar came out of the cabin and echoed throughout the grounds. Several people looked to see what was going on.

Professor Tofty gave dry loud cough.

"Try and concentrate, now, boys and girls," he said softly.

Most people returned to their telescopes. Harry looked to his left, Hermione was gazing transfixed at Hagrid's cabin.

"Ahem – twenty minutes to go," said Tofty.

Hermione jumped and returned to get on with her work. Harry looked down at his own.

_BANG!_

Several people cried 'Ouch' when they poked themselves in the face with the ends of their telescopes as they hastened to see what was going on below.

Hagrid's door had burst open and by the light flooding out of the cabin they saw him quite clearly, a massive figure roaring and brandishing his fists, surrounded by six people, all of whom, judging by he tiny threads of red light were casting in his direction, seemed to be attempting to Stun him.

Stacy's face was deep in shock.

"No!" Hermione cried.

"My dear!" said Tofty in a scandalised voice. "This is an examination!"

But nobody was paying the slightest attention to their star-charts any more. Jets of red were still flying around beside Hagrid's cabin, yet somehow they seemed to be bouncing off him; he was still upright and still, as far as Harry could see, fighting. Cries and yells echoed across the grounds; a man yelled; "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"

Hagrid roared. "Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!"

Fang was attempting to defend Hagrid, leaping repeatedly at the wizards surrounding him, until a Stunning Spell caught him and he fell to the ground. Hagrid gave a howl of fury, lifted the culprit bodily from the ground and threw him; the man flew what looked like ten feet and did not get up again. Hermione gasped both hands over her mouth; Harry looked round at Ron and saw that he too, was scared, Harry then looked at Stacy; it was the same look of shock. None of them, not even from the short time Stacy had known him, had ever seen Hagrid in a real temper before.

"Look!" Parvati squealed, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the doors had opened again.

"Now, really," said Tofty, anxiously, "only sixteen minutes to go."

No-one seemed to have heard him. They were all watching the person, whom had just left the castle, hurrying over to the scene.

"How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How _dare_ you!"

"It's McGonagall!" Hermione whispered.

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such –"

Hermione, Stacy, Lavender and Parvati all screamed. The figures around the cabin at shot no fewer than four Stunners at Professor McGonagall. Halfway between the cabin and the castle the red beams collided with her; for a moment she looked luminous and glowed an eerie red, then she lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back and moved no more.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. "No so much as a warning! Outrageous behaviour!"

"COWARDS!" Hagrid bellowed. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT – AN' THAT –"

"Oh my –" Hermione gasped.

Hagrid took two massive swipes at his closest attackers, judging by their immediate collapse, they had been knocked out cold. Hagrid then went and picked up Fang and made a run for it.

"Get him, get him!" Umbridge screamed.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Stacy watched as Hagrid disappeared …


	21. In Umbridge's Office

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden, Sarahamanda and Malfoy Angel for your reviews. Yes, the FFN traffic jam is back again, 'sigh', but that's not going to stop me from doing what I love.

Another note, you've probably noticed that I'm now going almost by the book 'Order of the Phoenix' right now. But since this is a fanfic, you can tell that some of the plot is going to be altered a little bit. Enjoy, I hope.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

In Umbridge's Office

None of the students were going to bed; they were all talking loudly and excitedly at the foot of the stairs about what they had witnessed.

"That evil woman!" Hermione gasped, who seemed to be having a hard time trying to talk due to rage. "Trying to sneak up on Hagrid in the dead of night!"

"She clearly wanted to avoid another scene like Trelawney's," said Ernie Macmillan sagely, squeezing over to join them.

"Hagrid did well, didn't he?" Ron spoke, looking more alarmed than impressed. "How come all those spells bounced off him?"

"It'll be his giant blood," said Hermione shakily. Stacy placed an arm around her as to try and comfort her. Hermione explained the reasons. "But poor Professor McGonagall … four Stunners straight to the chest and she's not exactly young, is she?"

"Dreadful, dreadful," said Ernie, shaking his head pompously. "Well, I'm off to bed. Night all."

People around them were drifting away, still talking excitedly about what they had seen.

"Come on, we better get back to the common room," Stacy suggested.

There were no objections. They had reached the common room; Dean and Seamus were explaining to everyone else what had happened.

"But why sack Hagrid now?" asked Angelina Johnson, shaking her head. "It's not like Trelawney; he's been teaching much better than usual this year!"

"Umbridge hates part-humans," Hermione bitterly said, flopping down into an armchair. "She was always going to try and get Hagrid out."

"And she thought Hagrid was putting Nifflers in her office," Katie Bell piped up.

"Oh no!" Lee Jordan cried. "It's me who's been putting the Nifflers in her office. Fred and George left me a couple; I've been levitating them through her window."

"She'd have sacked him anyway," said Dean. "He was too close to Dumbledore.

"That's true," said Harry, sitting in the armchair beside Hermione's

"I just hope Professor McGonagall's all right," said Lavender, tearfully.

"They carried her back up to the castle, we watched through the dormitory window," said Colin Creevey. "She didn't look very well."

"Madam Pomfrey will sort her out," Alicia Spinnet firmly said. "She's never failed yet."

It was nearly four in the morning before the common room was cleared.



History of Magic had now taken place come at two o'clock in the afternoon. Everyone entered and told to start, they did so. Stacy answered the questions, just because she didn't appear to have been paying attention in class, didn't mean she wasn't listening or making little notes or reading up on the subjects.

The minutes went by and then, suddenly, somebody screamed, causing her to look around, like everyone, and saw Harry slip from his desk and landed with a smack on the stone floor. Tofty took him out of the Great Hall. Stacy managed to catch a glimpse of Hermione who about two seats behind her and both had worried expressions. Figuring they had better get back to the examinations, Stacy and Hermione turned back to their work, but still were very, very worried about their friend.



"Harry!" Hermione said at once, looking frightened. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"You gave us a good scare, mate," said Stacy.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked, slightly demanding in his tone.

"Come with me," Harry said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something."

He led them along the first-floor corridor, peering through doorways, and a last found an empty classroom into which he dived, closing the door behind Ron, Hermione and Stacy the moment they were inside and leaned against it, facing them.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

"What?"

"How d'you -?"

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But – but where? How?" Hermione asked whose face was white.

"I dunno," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven … he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there … he's torturing him … says he'll end by killing him!"

Harry found his voice shaking, as were his knees. He moved over to a desk and sat down on it, trying to master himself.

"How're we going to get there?" he asked them.

There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, "G-get there?"

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"But – Harry …" Ron said weakly.

"What? _What?_"

Harry could not understand why they were gaping at him as though he was asking them something unreasonable.

"Harry," said Hermione, in a rather frightened voice, "Er … how … how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realising he was there?"

"How do I know?" Harry cried. "The question is how _we're_ going to get in there!"

Hermione questioned on how Voldemort and Sirius could get in the Ministry of Magic undetected. Harry was still keen in getting there. Hermione still questioned Harry. Though Ron kind of put forth some points, as did Stacy and Harry, of course. Though Hermione still continued to question and Harry got frustrated and it kind of yelled a little bit.

The door then opened up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Stacy whipped around. Ginny walked in, looking curious, closely followed by Luna, who looked as though she had drifted in by accident.

"Hi," Ginny said with uncertainty. "We recognised Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," said Harry, roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"There's no need to take that tone out on me," she said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," Harry said shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," Luna serenely spoke up.

Harry swore and turned away.

"Wait," Hermione suddenly said. "Wait … Harry, they _can_ help."

Harry, Ron and Stacy looked at her.

The plan began to be mapped out and within moments it was being played on out. But, unfortunately, even a good plan can fail. Umbridge caught Harry and Hermione in her office, while Luna, Ginny, Ron, Stacy and Neville (to Harry and Hermione's bewilderment), had been bought in by several of the Slytherins.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. "_That_ one," he poked a thick finger at Neville, "tried to stop me taking _her_," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Malfoy laughed. Umbridge looked at Stacy.

"And I'll finally get rid of you, you disgusting half-breed's whore!"

Malfoy laughed again, this Stacy rolled her eyes at.

"So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes – Mr Filch having just informed me so.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she was still ill to talk to anyone."

Malfoy and a few of the other Inquisitorial Squad members laughed some more at that. Stacy glared at Malfoy, if only looks could kill.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," he snarled.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.

"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr Potter … I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco – fetch Professor Snape."

Malfoy stowed Harry's wand inside his robes and left the room smirking. Ron had a blood lip, struggling to get out of Warrington's grip. Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feets of the sixth-year Slytherin girl, Hermione was attempting to try and through Millicent Bulstrode off of her. Neville was slowly turning purple, Luna stood limp as if bored with this and Stacy was also standing rather still, seeming to allow her captor to hold her by the wrists. Harry could tell Stacy was just waiting for an opportune moment to spring free from the grip she was in.

Snape arrived.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" he said, looking at the struggling pairs.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make more, can't you?" she asked, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always does when she was furious.

"Certainly, it takes a full moon-cycle to mature. So I should have it ready for you in around a month," Snape lip curled as he said this.

"A month?" Umbridge squawked, "A _month_? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Snape said, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge angrily seethed. Snape looked away from Harry and back at Umbridge's now quivering face. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have all ready told you," said Snape, smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter – and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did – I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling."

Snape looked back at Harry.

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shrieked and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her and ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" he shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry and Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked round at Harry.

"I have no idea," Snape coldly answered Umbridge. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

He closed the door behind him with a snap.

Umbridge's chest was heaving now.

"Very well," she said, and pulled out her wand. "Very well … I am left with no alternative … this is more than a matter of school discipline … this is an issue of Ministry security … yes … yes …"

Stacy watched in horrification as to what Umbridge might be daring to do.

"You are forcing me, Potter … I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use … I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice … the Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"No!" Hermione shrieked.

"Umbridge it's illegal!" Stacy called out.

Umbridge didn't take notice, she was eager to use her 'punishment'; it was clear from her expression.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law!" Hermione cried.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him!" Umbridge said, "He never knew I ordered Dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

"It was _you_?" Harry gasped, "_You_ sent the Dementors after me?"

"_Somebody_ had to act," Umbridge breathed, her want pointed at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow – discrediting you – but I was the one who actually _did_ something about it … only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now –" She took a deep breath and "_Cruc_ –"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "No – Harry – we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" Harry yelled.

And Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent Bulstrode's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way, looking disgusted.

"Well, well, well," Umbridge spoke, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Er – my – nee – not!" Ron shouted through his gag.

Ginny was staring at Hermione as though she had never seen her before. Neville, still choking for breath, was gazing at her too.

"I'm – I'm sorry everyone," Hermione said. "But – I can't stand it –"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" said Umbridge, seizing Hermione by the arm and thrusting her into a chintz chair and leant over her.

Hermione told her that Harry was trying to contact Dumbledore and told her that a weapon was ready and that they needed to tell Dumbledore. After another few minutes of this, Umbridge had taken Hermione and Harry out of her office …


	22. To the Ministry

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed.

Chapter Twenty-Two

To the Ministry

About five minutes after Hermione, Harry and Umbridge had left the office, a fight broke out. Stunners, Disarming Charms, and Neville pulled off an excellent Impediment Jinx. Stacy didn't use a wand; she used her fists and gave a couple of bloody noses. But Ginny was the best, cursing Malfoy with a Bat Bogey Hex.

Once they knew the Slytherins were down, they snatched back the wands that belonged to Hermione and Harry and hurried off to try and catch them.

They heard Hermione asking how they were going to get to London when they managed to find them in the Forest.

"Yeah, we were just wondering that," Ron called out.

Harry and Hermione could see that they were in a fight, as they all had some form of injury sustained on them. Ron told them what happened and asked what happened to Umbridge.

"She got carried away by a herd of centaurs," Harry said.

"Let me guess, she insulted them?" Stacy said.

"Mmhmm," said Harry, nodding.

"Anyway, what did you find out in the fire?" Ron asked.

"We have to get to the Ministry," said Harry.

"We'll have to fly, won't we?" Luna spoke up.

Then there was a slight argument over who was going and who wasn't. Everyone was going, whether Harry liked it or not. They wanted to help and help they shall do.

"So how are we going to get to the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"I thought we all ready settled that, we're flying," said Luna.

"We can't carry everyone on a broomstick," Ron said, in a flicker of anger.

"There are more ways of flying that isn't with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.

"Oh? And what other way is there?"

"They can be useful. Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for," said Luna, pointing.

Harry whirled around. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

"Yes!" he whispered, moving towards them.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron asked with uncertainty. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Well, we need three," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Four, Hermione," said Stacy.

"I think there are seven of us actually," Luna said calmly.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" Harry angrily said. "Look, you four – he pointed at Neville, Ginny, Luna and Stacy, "you're not involved in this, you're not – especially since I highly doubt Remus would want you coming along, Stacy."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Harry, for Heaven's sake, Remus doesn't control me, nor do you. I'm coming, being that this is Sirius, that is the concern and you know full well that, while Sirius may be your Godfather, he is also our friend … well, those who know him, but you get the picture."

Ginny, Neville and Luna protested against Harry's decision. Harry's scar sheathed in a swift sharp pain.

"Fine, it's your choice," Harry said, curtly, "But unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be –"

"Oh, more will come," said Ginny.

"What makes you sure of that?" Harry asked.

"Because you and Hermione are covered in blood," she answered, coolly, "and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place."

Sure enough, the Thestrals came and each of the seven mounded them and then they were off.



When they had arrived in London, it was clear that no-one wanted to ride a Thestral again. They all went into the vandalised telephone box.

"Kind of like trying to break the world record of 'how many people can you fit in a phone box'," Stacy couldn't help but mention.

"Whoever is closest to the receiver, dial six two four two!" said Harry.

Ron did it. As it whirred back into place the cool female voice sounded inside the box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Stacy Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to your robes."

Seven badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appear. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely over to Harry over Ginny's head; he glanced at the topmost one, _Harry Potter, Rescue Mission_.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Harry said loudly, "Now can we _move_?"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows; the scavenging Thestrals were sliding out of sight. Blackness closed over their heads and with a dull grinding noise they sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

A chink of soft gold light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies. As saw more of the Ministry, they saw that it was empty. No fires were lit, no … nothing.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice.

The door of the phone box burst open. Harry, Luna and Neville toppled out of it. The only sound being made in the Atrium was the rush of water coming from a gold fountain, where jets came from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears.

"Come on," said Harry, quietly.

The seven of them sprinted off down the hall, Harry in the lead, past the fountain towards the receptionists' desk. It was deserted, just like the rest of the Atrium.

"Where is everybody?" Stacy couldn't help but ask.

No-one could answer it.

They made their way into the corridor where nothing was moving but the flames on the torches. Harry turned towards the plain black door.

"Let's go," he whispered and he led the way down the corridor, Luna right behind him, gazing around her with mouth slightly open. Stacy was just behind her.

"Ok, listen," said Harry, stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe … maybe a couple of people should stay here as a – as a look out and –"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" Ginny asked. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville.

"Also, it's a lot safer in numbers at the moment," Stacy pointed out, Hermione nodding with quiet agreement.

"Fine," said Harry.

They were soon walking in through the door.

"Someone shut it," said Harry.

Harry regretted it when he said that. As soon as Neville shut the door the place became so dark tha for a moment the only things they could see were the bunch of shivering blue flames on the walls around them and their ghostly reflections.

"Oh, this is great," Stacy said, sarcastically.

There were a dozen doors around them; they were standing opposite to the entrance. But as Harry went to move over to it, circular wall around them began to rotate.

Harry felt Hermione grab his arm as though frightened the floor might move too, bit it did not. After a few seconds the fast spinning walls had stopped and became stable once more.

"What was that about?" Ron asked fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us from knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny.

"How're we going to get back out?" Neville asked uncomfortably.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry forcefully, "we won't need to get out till we've found Sirius –"

"Don't go calling from him, though," Hermione advised urgently.

"I won't," Harry assured her.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Stacy asked.

"I don't –" Harry began. He swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room – that's this one – and then I went through another door into a room that kind of … glitters. We should try a few doors," he said hastily, "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

He marched straight at the door now facing him, the other followed closely behind him, set his left hand against its cool, shining surface, raised his wand ready to strike the moment it opened, and pushed.

It swung open easily.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from the ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter, though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as Harry had seen in his dreams. The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What're those things?" Ron whispered.

"Dunno," said Harry, shaking his head a little.

"Are they fish?" Ginny breathed.

"Aquavius Maggots!" Luna said in an excited voice. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding –"

"No," said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

"_Brains?_"

"Yes … I wonder what they're doing with them."

"C'mon, we better get out of here," Harry said.

"There are doors here too, Harry," Ron pointed out.

How big was this place?

Hermione pulled out her wand and as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them; 'Flagrate!"

A large, fiery 'X' appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again, the wall began to revolve very fast. When it had stopped they could see that the large 'X' on the door of which Hermione placed.

"Good thinking," Harry said to her. "Let's try this door."

Harry went over to the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised; the others at his heels.

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pot some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre, or the courtroom in which Harry had been tried by the Wizengamot. Instead of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbled that Harry was amazed that the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" Harry said, jumping down on to the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.

"Careful!" Hermione whispered.

Stacy watched as Harry scrambled down the benches until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit.

"Sirius?" she heard him say.

The others all moved down the stairs.

"Let's go," Hermione called from halfway up the stone steps.

Harry stayed put.

"Harry, let's go, okay?" Hermione sounded scared and a little forceful.

"Okay," said Harry.

Stacy looked at the archway; there was something about it that made her feel uneasy. Hermione managed to get Harry away from the archway by saying that they were here to find Sirius.

"What do you reckon that arch was?" Harry asked, as they moved back up to the door.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's dangerous," she said firmly, again inscribing a fiery cross on the door as they entered back into the dark circular room.

Once more the doors rotated and when it stopped Harry approached another random door and pushed it. It did not move.

"What's wrong?"

"It's locked" said Harry.

"Get out of the way!" Hermione said sharply.

"Not going to work," said Stacy. But Hermione used the 'Alohomora' charm anyway, just as Stacy said, it didn't work. Nor did the knife Sirius gave to Harry, for the blade had melted.

The wall spin once again and Harry pushed the next door open.

"This is it!"

Harry had found the room he had been seeing in his dreams.


	23. The Fight

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: The reason why I went via the book for the past few chapters was because I needed to get the scene of the Ministry placed in. Sorry if people didn't like that idea.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Fight

"This way!" Harry said.

The seven moved through the room.

"Keep going," Harry told Ginny sharply, as she was about to stop and watch something that was happening within a crystal bell jar.

Ginny looked a little cross at this, but she kept moving.

They reached a door that was behind the bell jar and they had their wands out and ready and they carefully moved forwards into the room. It was as high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames burning blue. The room was very cold.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry breathe, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruded the number fifty-three in shimmering silver.

They moved down to the right and they continued along until they reached row ninety-seven. But when they turned into the row, they saw nobody. Harry couldn't understand it. Stacy and Ron both seemed to have noticed something on the rows of small, glass spheres.

"Harry, have you seen this?" Ron asked.

Harry hurried over and looked at what Ron and Stacy were looking at.

"It's – it's got your name on it," said Ron.

Harry moved closer and Ron was pointing at one of the small spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

"My name?" Harry blankly said.

He stepped forwards and saw it. It was on a yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously and below that;

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D_

_Dark Lord and (?)_

_Harry Potter_

Harry stared at it.

Harry went to take it.

"I don't think you should touch it, Harry," said Hermione.

"Why not? It's got my name on it," said Harry.

"Don't, Harry," said Neville, suddenly.

But Harry did so and picked up the sphere.

Suddenly a drawling voice spoke; "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

The seven turned and saw that their entry was blocked, a dozen lit wands were pointing at them. Ginny gasped out of horror, Stacy tightened her grip upon her wand, glaring.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

Harry stood there, staring.

"To me," Malfoy said again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly; "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," Malfoy echoed softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"_I want to know where Sirius is!_" mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others.

"You've got him," Harry said, ignoring the rising panic in his chest, the dread he had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. "He's here. I know he is."

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo_," said the woman in a horrid, mock baby voice. Stacy made a face at this, thinking that this woman had just acted a little pathetic just then, but she wasn't daring to say anything.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered to the others. "Not yet –"

The woman gave a raucous scream of laughter.

"You hear him? _You hear him?_ Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy, softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. _Now give me the prophecy, Potter._"

"I know Sirius is here," Harry said, "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed the loudest.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," Harry said, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did this, Ginny, Ron, Stacy, Hermione, Luna and Neville all raised their wands on either side of him.

But the Death Eaters did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no-one get hurt," Malfoy said coolly.

It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Yeah right!" he said. "I give you this – prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

"_Accio proph –_"

But Harry turned on the female Death Eater, just seeming to know and shouted "_Protego!_" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then –"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it –!"

The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skill like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest raising and falling rapidly. "Very well – take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it!"

Stacy stepped closer to Ginny, as did everyone else, Harry stepped front of Ginny.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you came back without it, will he?"

The Death Eaters didn't dare move.

"What kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?" Harry asked.

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix repeated. The grin faded from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

"You dare to speak his name?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Yeah, I've got no problem saying Vol—"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare –"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" Harry recklessly said. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle – or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"

"STUPEF –"

"NO!"

A jet of red light shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left to Harry and several of glass orbs there shattered.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared – he dares –" Bellatrix shrieked, "he stands there – filthy half-blood –"

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," he said, playing for time.

"Do not play games with us, Potter!" Malfoy hissed.

"I'm not playing game," said Harry.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

"I – what?" Harry cried.

There were a far lot more exchanging of words and so forth. Suddenly –

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

Six indifferent voices behind him bellowed "REDUCTO!" Six curses flew in six different directions and the shelves opposite them explode as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart …

Before the new it, the seven were in a dead set sprint. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Stacy had reached the door, slamming it behind them.

"Where're the others?" Stacy then asked.

Ron, Ginny and Luna weren't with them. They heard Malfoy shouting instructions to the other Death Eaters. Just then they heard the unlocking charm, Neville, Hermione, Stacy and Harry all dashed under desks. They could see the bottom of two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," said the rough voice.

"Check under the desks," said another.

Harry pointed his wand at the one closest to him and shouted 'Stupefy!'

The Death Eater fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Harry's spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim.

"Avada –"

"Expelliarmus!"

It was like a madhouse. Then a scream was heard from a nearby room. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Stacy defended and attacked. But Hermione found herself getting hit right in the chest and fell to the ground unconscious and Neville received a kick to the head from Death Eater Dolohov.

Stacy checked Hermione, Harry managed to get Dolohov with the Petrificus Totalus curse. Neville hurried over to Harry, Hermione and Stacy, he was worried, blood streaming down from his swelling nose.

"I dunno …" said Harry.

"She's alive," said Stacy, "There's still a pulse."

Harry, Neville and Stacy knew they had to get out. Neville opted to carry Hermione while Stacy and Harry would be the ones to likely fight. They soon found, to their relief, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

Ron was all giggly and Ginny had an injured ankle, Luna appeared to be the only one out of them to be unhurt.

"We've got to get out of here," said Harry.

Stacy helped Luna with Ginny.

"_There they are!_" Bellatrix screamed, who was leading a few Death Eaters towards them.

Those still able to fight shot spells over at the Death Eaters, while they tried to get away. They had wound up in the room with the brains in it; Luna had been hit and fell to the floor.

Then Ron went and pointed his wand at the tank of brains and called the summoning charm. Ron was soon beginning to suffocate from the brain and Ginny was hit with a stunner.

Stacy, Harry and Neville were the only ones left able to fight. However it was Harry and Stacy who led the Death Eaters away, Neville stayed with Ron. They made their way to the room with the pit, and jumped from bench to bench. But it was hopeless, they had reached the bottom and they were surrounded.

"Potter, your race is run," Lucius Malfoy drawled, pulling off his mask, "Now, hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"Let the others go," Stacy piped up.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Let the others go and I'll give it to you."

A few Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in the position to bargain, Potter," said Malfoy. "You see, there are ten of us and only two of you … or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

"Dey're dot alone!" shouted a voice from above them. "Dey've still god be!"

Neville was scrambling down the stone benches towards them, Hermione's wand held fast in his trembling hand.

"Neville – no – go back to Ron –" Harry cried out.

"STUBEFY!" Neville shouted again, pointing the wand at each Death Eater in turn. "STUBEFY! STUBE—"

One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it?" Malfoy sneered. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause … your death will not as a great shock."

"Longbottom?" Bellatrix repeated, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents. Boy."

"I DOE YOU HAB!" Neville roared, and he fought so hard against his captor's encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Somebody Stun him!"

"No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry and Stacy, then back at Neville. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts cracks before he cracks like his parents … unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy!"

"DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!" Neville shouted, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. "DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"

Bellatrix raised her wand. "_Crucio!_"

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.

"That's just a taster," said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned to gaze upon Harry. Stacy was very, very determined to get over to Neville and help him up. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

Harry didn't have to think; there was no choice. The prophecy was hot with the heat of his clutching hand as he held it out. Malfoy jumped forward to take it.

Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room; Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell at him. Harry did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way, Stacy did the same. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor.

Stacy saw Harry making his way over to Neville; she went to follow, only to be grabbed from behind. Out of pure reaction, Stacy elbowed her attempted grabber and spun around to deliver a blow to the Death Eater's face, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching his nose.

She turned around and tried to find Harry and Neville, she couldn't find them, she didn't seem to get the chance, as the Death Eater she had defended herself against went had stood up and his wand was out. Stacy seemed to have sensed this and spun back around and ploughed another punch into the guy.

"_Stupefy!_" she then heard from behind her.

Stacy turned around to find Remus standing not far from her and only about three centimetres in front of her was a Death Eater.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Stacy called out, Remus ducked and the spell hit the Death Eater that was behind _him_.

Stacy hurried over to him.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" he said.

Before she could say anything, she pushed Remus away, good thing, as a red jet had just zoomed on between them.

"Give me that prophecy, Potter!" Stacy heard Lucius Malfoy shout.

The fight continued. The glass sphere Harry had was seen smashing on to the floor and a pearly white figure arose from it. No-one could hear it speaking.

Then, Stacy heard Neville shouting something; she turned and saw … Dumbledore had arrived …


	24. Help, Tears and Changes

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Help, Tears and Changes

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was all ready at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled out to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell hit him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line –

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Stacy watched as Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light; he laughed at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

A second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from him face, but his eyes widened in shock. Stacy stood rooted on the spot of which she stood and watched … as Sirius curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch …

She was expecting him to come back from around the other side. But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

Stacy's eyes tore from the archway and over to Harry, who had been grabbed around the chest by Remus and held back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry –"

"Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"

"- it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him –" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Remus would not let go …

"There's nothing you can do, Harry … nothing … he's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled.

Stacy just watched.

"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed. "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry," said Remus, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d—"

"HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!" Harry roared. "SIRIUS!"

There was movement going around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. Stacy kept her wand at bay; she was making sure that no-one could get to Harry and Remus.

Remus dragged Harry away from the dais. Stacy watched from the glances she managed to steal, that Harry started to realise that Sirius definitely was not coming back.

Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilised by invisible ropes; Mad-Eye Moody had crawled across the room to where Tonks lay and was attempting to revive her; behind the dais there were still flashes of light, grunts and cries – Kingsley had run forwards to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix.

"Harry?"

Neville had slid down the stone benches one by one to the place where Harry stood. Harry was no longer struggling against Remus, who maintained a precautionary grip on Harry's arm nevertheless.

"Harry … I'b really sorry …" said Neville. His lefts were dancing uncontrollably from a spell that had hit him earlier. "Was dad man – was Sirius Black a – a friend of yours?"

Harry nodded.

"Here," Remus said quietly, and pointing his wand at Neville's leg he said, "_Finite._" The spell was lifted: Neville's legs fell back to the floor and remained still. Remus's face was pale. "Let's – let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?"

Remus turned away from the archway as he spoke. It sounded as though every word was causing him pain. Stacy just knew and gave a worried expression.

"Dey're all back dere," said Neville. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd – and Herbione's unconscious, bud we could feel a bulse –"

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Harry saw Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain. Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now –

"Harry – no!" Remus cried, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Remus's slackened grip.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed. "SHE KILLED HIM – I'LL KILL HER!"

And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches.

"Harry!" Remus shouted.

"Harry don't …!" Stacy called.

But it was no use, Harry was gone. Remus turned to Stacy and Neville.

"We better get the others," he suggested.

Stacy and Neville nodded. Remus and Stacy helped Neville to his feet. Stacy looked round to see that Moody had managed to revived Tonks, while Kingsley was still on the ground, but able to sit up.

"They'll be alright," Remus assured her, "The Death Eaters are all knocked out and I'm sure they'll be able to round them up."

Stacy looked back round at him and gave a small nod.

"Now, can you and Neville lead the way to the others?"

Neville and Stacy took Remus to where Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna were. Ron had fought off the brain, but he wasn't looking at all well.

"We need to get them to the hospital," Remus made a quick note.

He went over to Hermione and checked for her pulse. He was at ease to know that she was still among the living, as were Ginny and Luna.

"Everything all right in here?" asked a voice.

It was Mad-Eye Moody, he entered the room. He took one look at the four whom were on the ground.

He didn't waste time and conjured up a Portkey.

"Tonks, Kingsley and I have everything covered here," he told Remus.

Remus gave a nod of the head. Moody helped Remus, Stacy and Neville move Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Ron over to the chair and it wasn't long before Stacy saw Moody disappearing and within seconds found herself on the floor of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Madam Pomfrey was stunned to have seen them appear so suddenly. But didn't waste time. She had Remus and Stacy help her in getting the unconscious girls and Ron into beds and Neville was made to sit down on another bed.

Then Stacy felt slightly dizzy and was about to fall over, if it wasn't for her quickness in leaning against the bed she had just helped place Luna in.

"Stacy?" Remus said.

"I'm fine," Stacy assured him. "Just got a little light-headed."

"I suggest that you sit down," the nurse told her, walking past, "I'm sure you'll say you're fine, but I would like to be sure of that."

However, Stacy couldn't help but notice Remus's face, and the way it was appearing.

"Remus?" she said.

Remus simply turned and walked away from her. Stacy was worried, she turned to the nurse.

"Examine me later, Madam Pomfrey," she said quickly, "I have to go."

Pomfrey had noticed and didn't object. Stacy hurried to catch up to Remus. He seemed to have disappeared when he had left the Hospital Wing. Stacy went on the look out for him and she eventually did … finding him in an empty classroom. She quietly walked in and saw him, sitting near the back, his back against the wall, head leaning against his palm. He looked transfixed at the one spot, staring out into space. As Stacy knelt down next to him, she saw the tears rolling down his face.

"Remus," she softly called. She placed her hands carefully on his right arm.

"Hmm?"

He turned his head to see Stacy. A weak smile went on his lips, as he brushed a gentle finger down the side of her right cheek. Stacy lifted her right hand and took Remus's left and held it.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Stacy couldn't help but say.

Remus gave the tiniest shake of the head.

"It wasn't your fault," he quietly told her.

"I feel that it was …" Stacy said. "We thought Sirius was in trouble and … we … I'm sorry …"

Remus gently took his hand out of Stacy's and placed it on her lips.

"It wasn't your fault," he told her, "It was nobody's fault."

He took the hand away. Stacy saw another tear rolling down his cheek; she went and wiped it away.

"I just … I just can't believe he's … gone," Remus quietly said, "I just hoped he truly forgave me for abandoning him when I thought he …"

It was Stacy's turn to place a finger over Remus's mouth. She knew what had happened.

"He had forgiven you since the day he was caught," she told him, gently, "He told me during the Christmas holidays. He knew and he forgave."

Remus gave another tiny nod. But his body began to tremble, it was becoming too much. Stacy predicted and acted fast; her arms went around Remus's neck and held his head to her chest as he sobbed.

Stacy stayed within, even after he had calmed down. There was silence between them.

"There is something that I need to tell you," Remus finally said, his voice was still slightly crackly from his crying. "And it's important."

Stacy nodded. "I'm listening."

"The laws have changed," Remus told her. "The werewolf law of marriage, it has finally been thrown out of the rule book."

"But … we're still married, aren't we?" Stacy asked, a little worried.

Remus knew she would ask this question. "We are, all the marriages that have been performed before the law was overturned are still legally wedded. This also means that if anyone was to attack you because you are the wife of a werewolf, the attacker doesn't go in front of a pack anymore.

"Though, the way the days are going to be in the future, I don't think it matters anymore. War is coming and Fenrir Greyback has gone fully back over to the Dark Side, all rules in the werewolf society are out the window."

"Remus, I think the rules kind of went out the window long before now," said Stacy, "It took until sometime, like now, for someone to see that."

Remus nodded a little. Just then, Stacy felt light-headed again and her body leant against the wall.

"Stacy?"

"I think I'm just tired," said Stacy.

"I'm still going to have Madam Pomfrey have a look at you," Remus told her.

Stacy nodded, there was just no point in disagreeing.


	25. Caring

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Yasmine Lupin, Sarahamanda and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Caring

Stacy sat on the bed in the Hospital Wing, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come back. Remus was sitting to her, his arm around behind her. She had her head resting upon his shoulder, she was tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked in a soft voice.

"Just very tired," Stacy answered; her voice was showing how she felt.

"Perhaps you ought to lie down and get some sleep," Remus suggested, making the move to get off the bed. "I'll wake you when Madam Pomfrey comes back."

Stacy gave a tiny nod. Remus got off the bed and kept a hold of his wife's hand, as Stacy went to lie down, her head upon the pillow. He rested a gentle left hand on her head and lowered to place a tender kiss upon her forehead.

"Get some sleep, it'll help," he told her.

Stacy gave him a worried look. Remus knew she was worrying about him.

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

He didn't know whether Stacy was convinced or not, but she closed her eyes. Remus watched her for a moment, before looking over to the other five beds that were occupied. First was Neville, his nose had been mended in a heartbeat, but Madam Pomfrey told him to stay in the Wing and sleep.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Ron were all asleep, or still unconscious, but all of them were going to be 'just fine' according to Madam Pomfrey. Remus sat down in the chair that was next to Stacy's bed and went into a deep train of thought. But the one image that just kept flashing forwards was that vision … just seeing it …

'Sirius,' his mind spoke the name his voice could not.

A movement from the corner of his right eye pulled him out of the collection of thoughts. He turned his head and saw Madam Pomfrey standing there.

"You look as though you could do with a bit of shut eye yourself," she said, sympathetically, seeming to know.

"I guess I should," Remus muttered, but was also quite clear for the nurse to hear him. "Do you want me to wake Stacy up?"

"I would prefer it," said the nurse, "As this concerns the both of you."

Remus was curious as to what she meant by that. Nonetheless, he stood up and went to gently wake Stacy up.

"Stacy," he said softly, "Wake up, my girl."

Stacy stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"Mmm?"

"Decided to have a bit of a sleep did we?" the nurse asked, with a faint smile.

Stacy slowly sat up.

"Now, I must ask, have you ever felt nauseous in the past few months?" Pomfrey asked.

"I know that I've been feeling nauseous in April and this month, but I put it down as nerves. I mean, I did have OWLs to study for," Stacy answered.

"Well dear, it wasn't just your nerves that were making you feel that way," said Pomfrey. "You're pregnant."

Silence flooded the Hospital Wing.

"What?" Remus said, trying to register what Madam Pomfrey had just said.

"You're pregnant, by the tenth of July you'll be four months," Pomfrey informed them. She gave a slither of a smile. "I'll leave you two alone to allow the news the sink in." She turned and walked away from them and over to Ron to check on him.

Remus and Stacy were silent for a moment.

"Four months by the tenth of July," Remus quietly repeated the date Pomfrey had told them. "That would mean that we had conceived on … my birthday."

"Well, it could've been back on Valentine's Day," Stacy muttered. "Thing is … how could I not have … well … known?"

"You did say it yourself, you had your OWLs," Remus answered her question. "It was probably easy to get the symptoms mixed up with nerves."

Stacy gave a small nod.

"I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt from the battle," Remus then said, placing his arms around her and drawing her close to him. "Now that we know you are carrying our child, I'm more than just glad. I'm not angry or disappointed or any of that. I guess I just knew you would be there at the Ministry of Magic with Harry and the others."

"Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville and I just weren't going to let Harry go by himself. There was just no way," Stacy said. "It was a horrible mistake, but we thought that …"

Remus placed a finger over her lips. "Shh," he soothed, "I know. As much as I am going to miss Sirius, I am glad that you didn't let Harry take off on his own, when he thought that Sirius was in trouble."

"I guess it all comes down to doing what you need to do for the ones you love," Stacy said, quietly, when she pulled Remus's finger away from her mouth.

Remus placed his hand under her chin and looked deep into her blue eyes with his own blue ones.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," he quietly said, before leaning forwards and carefully placed his lips on Stacy's.



Remus had to go back home. However, Stacy wasn't going to leave him alone and sort out to have permission to leave Hogwarts early to be with Remus. Stacy did feel for Harry, truly she did and she did worry about him just as much, but she felt that she just had to be with her husband.

Dumbledore could see the legitimate reasons and allowed it. So Stacy found herself entering the fireplace of the farmhouse and went to try and find Remus.

She found him, sitting, slightly hunched over, out on the couch at the back porch, with his elbows resting on his thighs and his head was down, seeming to be staring down at the wooden planks, and there was a bottle of firewhisky in his hand. Stacy stepped out as quietly as she could and knelt down in front of him.

Remus lifted his gaze a little when he felt a hand on his right knee and saw Stacy.

"What are you doing home?" he managed to ask, his face was paler than what it should, his eyes were slightly pinker and there were stains of where tears had been.

"The Headmaster let me come," Stacy said, gently easing the bottle of firewhisky out of his hand and putting it down upon the ground.

"Look, Anastasia," Remus said taking her right hand with his left, now that it didn't have the bottle in it. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Stacy, "Remus, you're grieving and I understand just how you feel."

Remus gazed down from her eyes. Stacy moved closer and held him as he let out another flow of tears.



Remus, Stacy, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George were all standing around at Kings Cross Station. All were wearing muggle like clothing.

Moody had a bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye and a voluminous travelling cloak, and his hands were clutching a long staff. Tonk looked as if she were like any normal young person in her heavily patched jeans and purple t-shirt with _The Weird Sisters_ slogan across the front; even the bubblegum pink hair didn't seem to be _that_ out of place. Remus wore a long, threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers, Stacy's hand was in his, wearing acid faded jeans and collared shirt. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in their Muggle best, while Fred and George were both wearing brand-new dragon skin jackets.

"Here they come," Mr Weasley then said.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had emerged from the barrier.

"Ron! Ginny!" Mrs Weasley called; she hurried forwards and hugged her children tightly. She hugged Harry too, asking how he was.

Remus stepped forwards and gave a slight smile. "Hello Harry," he said.

"Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect … what are you all doing here?"

"Well," said Remus, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.

"Oh I think it is," Moody growled, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Stacy looked over to where Moody was pointing and saw a large man with moustache, a tall, bony, woman and a large boy who was sixteen. All three were all looking positively appalled by the sight of the company of which Harry was with.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, who he had just greeted enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well – shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

Moody and Mr Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr Weasley pleasantly to Vernon Dursley as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

Stacy could see that the large man _did_ remember Mr Weasley.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr Weasley, still smiling.

"Yeah," Moody growled. "About how he's been treated when he's at your place."

Mr Dursley's moustache bristled with indignation and addressed to Moody.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house –"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," Moody growled.

"Anyway, that's not the point," Tonks interjected. "The point is, if we find out that you've been horrible to Harry –"

"- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Lupin pleasantly added.

"Yes," said Mr Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone –"

"_Telephone_," Hermione whispered, Stacy held in her giggle.

"- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.

Mr Dursley swelled ominously. "Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

Stacy rolled her eyes at this.

"Yes, I am," said Moody, seeming pleased that Mr Dursley had grasped this fact so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Mr Dursley barked.

"Well …" said Moody, he pushed his bowler hat back to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Mr Dursley leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley."

Moody turned away from Mr Dursley to address Harry.

"So, Potter … give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along …"

Stacy heard Mrs Dursley whimper at this, and smiled at this, thinking it was rather amusing to see this woman thinking the way she was thinking.

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Remus quietly.

"Keep in touch," Stacy told Harry, giving a hug.

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs Weasley said, when she hugged him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron, anxiously shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione, earnestly. "We promise."

Harry nodded.

Stacy felt her hand being taken into Remus's hand and she squeezed gently. She watched, with Remus and the others, as Harry walked away from them, with Mr and Mrs Dursley and their son, hurrying along after him.

"I guess that means we better head off," said Remus.

Moody nodded. "Let us hope that those Dursleys actually follow through …"

"I believe they will, Mad-Eye," Stacy said, "Unless they're dim-witted and not all upstairs, then we all know will happen."

Mad-Eye Moody gave a simple nod of the head to show that he understood what Stacy had meant …

The End

Note: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. I tried to actually make this longer than 25 chapters, but oh well, can't be helped. The sequel will be up soon. Take care, sign Calypphire.


End file.
